When Life Gives You Lemons
by DragonManMax
Summary: This story is just a collection of smut involving Jaune Arc and various women in RWBY. I'll be using it as practice, and it won't have too much updating, and it won't be all that great so don't expect too much, but it's here for all of you to enjoy. Warning: This story is all smut. Please, don't come here expecting anything else.
1. Chapter 1

_**~'I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum.'~**_

 _ **~ Warning, there will be smut in here. Seriously, this is a smut story.'~**_

 **~"This chapter is between Jaune Arc, and Kali Belladonna."~**

 **Note:** Hello! Well, time to get writing on this smut eh? Not much to say, maybe that this was a bit _hard_ to get started, but once I got it it seems to have gotten easier. I can only hope it gets easier in the future. Forgive me though if it's shit, I'm making this story just to practice and will likely _come_ back to this and make it better if I improve significantly.

This particular chapter is an AU where things are different from the canon but not majorly. For example, Blake is eighteen in this story, while Jaune is twenty one.

Now, enough _screwing_ around, time to get on with it.

 **Warning: This right here is smut. Don't yell at me for ruining your purity considering I've warned you twice, and it's in the description of the story. So please, don't be stupid and not know this is smut. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

 **When Life Gives You Lemons**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Getting off the ship quickly and without stumbling Jaune Arc stopped at the end of the gangplank to take in his surroundings.

Menagerie. The self described ass crack of the world. Yup, despite how nice it seemed with all the colourful people, colourful cultures, and the even tastier food, it indeed was shitty. About two thirds of the island was part of a hot desert, completely inhospitable for human life, while the one third which _was_ hospitable was mostly owned and held in an iron grasp by logging companies continents away.

Truly the faunus that lived here were given the short end of the stick after the war... Though, the rebellion they started didn't help their case in the slightest.

Looking around at the colourful bazaar which took up a majority of the docks in the capital city of Menagerie known as 'Kuo Kuana', Jaune straightened out his clothes and unbuttoned the two top buttons of his white dress shirt before breathing in relief.

God, it's hot.

Noticing how he wasn't the only one affected by the heat, he looked at the tourists who -unlike himself- were here to have a good time. Though, to be fair he loved his job so maybe he would have a good time to.

Whistling in his mind at a sexy deer faunus who just walked by, he couldn't help but admire that sexy ass which was straining against the black shorts. Damn, that's bootylicious. Looking around and discreetly taking out his sunglasses, he popped them on feeling better now that the sun was out of his eyes, as well as the fact that he could now stare at the open skin given to him by the stupidly hot air around here.

' _I love you and fucking hate you hot air of Menagerie!'_

Walking forwards with his small luggage in tow, he began making his way down the crowded main street of the island past the various homes built into the incline which rose before falling into a now mostly cleared valley. Situated in the middle of a rainforest, this inhabitable part had very little land which wasn't constantly troubled by earthquakes, so most houses seemed in shambles and not sturdy so that nothing of importance is really lost when they collapse.

Except of course for his destination.

As an new ambassador to the Kingdom of Vale, Jaune had thought he'd get somewhere neat to set up an embassy. Like that one city state of France outside of Atlas, or New Mexico on the southern border of Vacuo, but nope! Since the old ambassador died, of course they decided to send the new guy to the place crawling with terrorists.

Curse his luck!

For now, his mission was simple. Meet up with the chieftain of the island, figure out where they've built and or put his embassy and get some negotiations down. Really it shouldn't be a problem, apparently the man, Ghira Jaune's pretty sure his name was, is pretty reasonable when it comes to trading.

Walking down the road, he noticed the tight tops and the casual skin being shown by guys and sexy ladies alike allowing his eyes to feast upon the tan skin of the ladies of Menagerie. Would it be counted as unethical if he were to get a girlfriend here?

Noticing a bunny faunus with some particularly huge tits he sure hoped not. After all, fucking like rabbits was something the Arcs excelled at… Just look at his parents giving him seven sisters!

Seeing the massive house standing in the middle of the city with it's large peaked blue roof and it's beige walls, it was clearly the most nicely constructed structure around, save for perhaps a few of the other houses behind it.

Making his way down the road luggage in tow, he could feel himself sweating up a storm. Seems like even the 'specialized' uniform he was allowed to wear given to him by the government wasn't good enough to stop himself from overheating.

Unbuttoning another button down, he wondered why he even bothered wearing a shirt anymore. It's not like that would even be all that outrageous considering the fact that he saw some topless guys as well as girls earlier on his walk.

Hmmm…. Not today.

Finally having finished fighting his ways through the crowds and the heat, he walked up the steps to the front door. Sighing, and straightening out his shirt while patting down his pants, he used the outside doormat to wipe his shoes before grabbing onto the large metal knocker.

Giving it a good couple raps, he heard a voice shout 'coming' before some footsteps were heard even behind the massive wooden door. ' _Heh, the guy who invented door knockers must've won the 'no bell' prize… Haha, I'm so funny.'_

The door opened swinging mostly silently inwards before a face peered out from the body sized gap in between the doors. Her face halfway out the door, he was treated to the pleasant sight of a cat type faunus he presumes if the black ears on her head was anything to go by.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes, the name's Jaune Arc. I was sent here by the country of Vale to man the embassy for the foreseeable future." He said reaching into his suitcase and presenting his passport. It was probably a useless gesture considering the fact that she wasn't likely to believe him as lying, but oh well. "I have an appointment with Chieftain Ghira for…" He looked down at his watch. "Three this afternoon."

Nodding, the rather good looking woman smiled at him before stepping back and pulling the door open a bit more. "Come in Ambassador Arc, I've been expecting you… Though, there are a few problems."

He raised an eyebrow while he stepped in. "Problems? What sort of problems?"

She gave him a small semi-strained smile. "Well my husband isn't currently here… And it doesn't seem like he'll be back for the rest of the week."

"What? Why?" He said eyes widening before narrowing slightly. God, why did his job have to be so annoying! But at the same time wonderful?

"Well you see, the only thing I can think of is that he's found some trace of our daughter." She said clasping her hands together before beginning to walk into the house beckoning for him to follow. "You see she ran away a few years ago to be with her terrorist boyfriend Adam, and while we've managed to keep her from leaving Menagerie, finding her is a whole new problem."

"Ah." That promptly shut him up. At least the Chieftain had a real reason for leaving. Unlike that one man from -shudders- Mozambique. "Well then, where shall I be staying?"

"I suppose you'll be staying here… My husband hasn't left me any instructions as for what to do with you, or where you'll be staying so I suppose I'll go get you a room ready." She was about to turn away from him before he called out.

"And _your_ name is?"

"Oh pardon me! I completely forgot to introduce myself." She said straightening out the black and white dress like attire she was wearing. It didn't show off a huge amount of cleavage, but from what he could tell there was indeed cleavage there that's for sure. "Kali Belladonna, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

After guiding him to the living room and leaving him with some tea, she'd gone to get his room ready. Coming back and retrieving him some minutes later, she brought him to his room while giving him a general tour of the place.

While it wasn't extravagant like the Atlas palaces which were now out of style, or the Mistralian manors, it was indeed a nice home which was simple but efficient where everything had a place and there was a place for everything.

Leaving him to go prepare supper, he thanked her and went about his temporary residence to unpack his clothing if only for the week, and to catch up on some reading he wasn't able to finish before arriving.

Deciding to study up on dining and bathing culture first, he read about it briefly. All in all, there was no real differences between the people of Vale and the people of Menagerie in these aspects bar for a few things regarding alcohol.

But that was to be expected of course, after all the standards for people drinking alcohol are different basically everywhere. It also appears however that bathing was the same here also. At least, when using the outdoor bath that he was given use of while staying here.

Looking up when there was a knock at his door, he raised an eyebrow. Had the time really gone by that fast. "Dinner is ready Jaune. Just come down when you're ready."

Dusting himself off he got off the floor. "I'll come down now then, it won't do to leave such a wonderful meal to go cold." Smiling at her while he passed her in the doorway he waited for a moment to let her guide him as he was still unfamiliar with the entire house's layout.

Leading him into the dining room, he was greeted by the pleasant sight of cushions on the floor surrounding a small squat square table which was nicely made with a light wood. Sitting in the seat furthest away from the door, he lounged on the cushions looking at the meal surrounding him.

Looking upwards at his host, he raised his eyebrow. "You made all of this for me?"

Kali raised her hand over her mouth giggling a bit. "Well I can't eat it all that's for sure. Besides, I was counting on having some leftovers anyways."

"Well thank you! It all looks wonderful Ms. Belladonna." Jaune said before she waved him off.

"Please, call me Kali! We're going to get to know each other while your staying here after all, and it just won't do if you call me Ms. Belladonna all the time." She said laughing a bit bashfully. "Besides, Ms. Belladonna makes me sound old."

Jaune was shocked to hear that. "Old? You still look rather youthful Kali! I can only hope to have skin as nice as yours!"

"You flatterer you. Anyways." Sitting down on her own cushion and taking the lid off of some rice. "Time to eat."

Grabbing some rice as well as some nice fish she'd cooked up he couldn't help but wonder what it was like being a Faunus… Were they constantly thinking about things their animal counterparts thought of? Fish for cats? Maybe each one had their own little habit or characteristic which wasn't only physical but mental as well from their animal counterpart? Like how the cat is quiet-

"Care for some sake?" Kali said breaking him out of his train of thoughts while sloshing around a bottle.

"Sure I'll take some… Thanks." He said taking a sip once it was poured into one of the small glasses on the table. Nearly coughing at the harsh liquid he shook his head for a second before manning up and downing the rest of it.

"Haha, slow down there Mr Arc, you don't want to have a hangover tomorrow." She said refilling his glass again while he frowned.

"Please call me Jaune! After all we're going to get to know each other while I'm staying here after all." Jaune said mimicking her earlier tone near perfectly while she blinked in surprise before chuckling.

"I suppose you're correct indeed… Jaune." She said rolling his name off her tongue while he raised an eyebrow out of habit. What's that about?

The rest of the dinner was fairly normal. Discussing whatever came to mind, they just talked about whatever really not bothering to take politics or religion or race into the conversation simply keeping it nice and light.

By the end of dinner both were a little drunk but his aura was actively working to clear the toxins from his body while Kali's speech was slurring slightly and her face was slightly red. Thanking her for dinner and asking for directions to the bath, he went back to his room grabbing his light pajamas before heading in the direction of the bath.

Stripping down, he put his clothes into the hamper before settling into the bath and soaking for a few minutes. Stepping out a few minutes later, Jaune was reaching for a towel when he heard the door open and the sound of bare feet come through.

"Ghira? Is that you?" Jaune said perplexed. He was supposed to be gone for the next week! "Your wife said that you'd be gone for the rest of the wee-"

"I indeed said that didn't I… Jaune." Kali said coming around the corner dressed in nothing but a towel.

Wrapped around her breasts, the towel barely came down to cover her ass as her lightly tanned cheeks slightly poked out, while her long legs rubbed together while she walked towards him.

"K-Kali!? What are you doing here?" He said covering himself quickly before she reached up and opened the towel showing off her sexy milf body in all its glory.

"This." Her skin pressed against his as she took another step forwards and reached her hands upwards to clutch at the back of his head while she pressed her lips against his.

Against his moral code completely he found himself reciprocating into the kiss hearing her moan slightly before his hand reached down and fondled her ass. Prodding his tongue against her teeth she moaned again before opening her mouth allowing for him to explore her oral cavern completely while one hand settled on the small of her back grinding her body against his sensually.

Grinding her tits against his bare chest he felt her hot smooth skin and could feel her nipples hardening before they separated for air panting slightly. "Y-you can't don't you have a husba-"

Pressing her finger against his lips she moved forwards wrapping one arm around his neck pulling herself up so her mouth was level with his ear.

"But he's not here right now is he?" She said blowing on his ear softly making her hot breath wash over his sensitive skin. Moving her face down to his neck while she lightly kissed on it and looked up at him. "Besides, he's always too busy to pay attention to _my_ needs."

Kissing on his neck again but this time with more force he stopped himself from gasping. "But why me? I'm nothing all that special…" He said before Kali lightly bit down on his neck while he gave out a small pleasurable moan.

"Oh but you are… I always here about Arc's and how they're legendary in the sack…" She said before reaching down past the towel and wrapping one of her hands around his rapidly hardening member. "Now, tame this bad kitty."

Deciding that since indeed she was hot as fuck, and two that he couldn't go without fucking this cougar for another minute he put a hand on her chin before leaning down and capturing her lips with his probing his tongue forwards while they sloshed saliva back and forth between their mouths.

Wrapping his other hand around her waist and pulling her closer while one of her hands ran through his hair and another stroked his cock, he snaked one around before coming in from below and lightly brushing his fingers over her pussy lips. Moaning appreciatively he took this as a sign to go on and began slightly rubbing her clit with his thumb while dipping in a finger into her rapidly moistening folds.

Moaning into her mouth while her grip on his dick tightened and she began stroking up it faster, he felt her tongue slipping against his and could only imagine how it would feel around his dick. Dipping in another finger making her clench on his hand slightly more, he continued the pumping of his fingers while she moaned some more.

Breaking off for air he swooped down latching his mouth onto her neck without stopping his service and she moaned pulling his face closer resting it on her large cleavage. Increasing the speed at which he thumbed her clit he felt her clench around his hand before she gasped.

"G-god you're _soooo_ good at this!" She said biting her lower lip while he continued sucking along her neck before moving up towards her chin and then her mouth again. "S-soo!- So much better than my husband."

He moved his head back at this and looked up into her eyes while one hand went down and groped her fleshy ass cheek. "Oh yeah? Does your husband make you feel this good?" He said before increasing his finger speed pumping into her now sopping wet pussy at a quick speed.

"N-no!" She said while he groped her ass again while latching onto one of her hardening brown nipples taking it into his mouth and moving his tongue in circles around it. "You're fucking me soo good!"

Jaune smiled around the tit in his mouth. "We haven't even gotten started yet." Reaching his other hand up from her ass he gropped her other boob flicking her nipple while sucking on the other one all while he finger fucked her sopping wet cunt.

"J-Jaune! I-I'm coming!" Coming around his hand and squirting her juiced onto it he smiled.

Moving back from her he reached down and took off his towel proudly displaying his huge erection in front of her eyes and Kali could feel herself drooling at the thought of something like _that_ going inside her.

Getting onto her knees she wrapped one hand around it smiling up at him mischievously. "My my, you're so big! So much bigger than my husband!"

"That's right! Now work for your milk you cougar." He said while her hands pumped up and down his dick. Leaning forwards while looking up, she licked up and down the sides, her spongy tongue worshipping his cock while her hand stroked the rest of it.

Looking up at him again she took the tip in her mouth swirling her tongue around it like it was the tastiest lollipop in existence before she looked up at him with her sexy bedroom eyes. Moving his hand down he put it on the top of her head petting in between her ears while stroking one of them every once in awhile.

Pulling the hair away from her face before she bobbed her head up and down his dick he let out a moan. Her soft mouth sucked around his dick like a vacuum while she hummed making her mouth vibrate and feel even better around his member.

Feeling himself reaching his limits soon he insistently began pushing his hips forwards getting an noise from below while she deepthroated his dick. It felt like it was going into a glove much too tight.

Feeling her fleshy orifice totally entrapping his dick to it's hilt while she moaned he could feel his dick twitching. "Now drink your milk." Unloading rope after rope of semen down her throat, her eyes widened before she began gulping it down keeping his cock fully in her mouth the full time until he was done a minute later and she took her face off it with a wet pop.

Looking up at him he could see some was still pooled in her mouth before she swallowed in front of him licking her lips as though to get every last bit inside her. "Mmm, you taste sooo good…"

Picking her up in his strong arms he could already feel his aura working on making him hard again while her long legs wrapped around his waist and they kissed feeling out each other's mouths while Jaune walked over to a bench in the bathing area putting her down on her back while he hunched over her.

Grinding his once again hard dick against the opening of her pussy he went down sucking on one of her nipples before going down on the other one while fondling them with his hands. Pulling his face further onto her tits he could feel her moan before she looked up at him and pushed him away.

"Now stop teasing me and fuck me like the slut I am!" She said making his cock harden into what was basically a steel pole.

"Oh yeah slut? You want it? Beg, beg me for my dick." Jaune said grinding the bottom of it along her clit and folds feeling her sopping wet juices lubricate his cock.

"I'm a dirty dirty whore in need of your big fat cock in my tight little pussy!~" Please! Please fuck me master! Oh I beg yo-" She was cut off unleashing a scream of ecstasy when he rammed his member into her twitching pussy embedding it to the hilt and going to the very back completely filling her up.

"OH FUCK!" She screamed again while he began slowly and teasingly pumping his hips in a piston motion, taking his dick out until it was just barely left and slamming back in again. "FUCK ME HARDER YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD!"

Shoving his dick in all the way again and feeling her wet cunt clench onto his dick like a vice he moaned before pumping into her over, and _over_ again all the way stirring up her insides and making her moan and gasp in pleasure repeatedly while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Leaning down and sucking on one of her bouncing tits he moved her legs up until they were on his shoulders and he was totally fucking her raw. "Oh please! Master fuck me until I can't walk straight! I need your cock in my d-dirty cunt!"

Slamming his hips against her pelvis he felt her pussy clench around his dick even harder if that was possible while she came around his still hard dick. Quivering on the bench he turned her on her side putting only one leg on his shoulder before reaching up and grabbing her tit before continuing slamming into her pussy like a jackhammer.

Hearing her moan over and over in ecstasy again and again he continued ramming his hips in until the very end until he let out a grunt and emptied his balls into her tight pussy. Dripping out of her freshly fucked lower regions their combined juices leaked onto the bench flowing out like he filled her over capacity while she collapsed onto the bench a drooling mess making up her face.

"Care to finish this in the room?"

Getting some sort of grunt of 'yes' or 'fuck me harder' or something he picked her up thrusting into her vagina again filling her up letting her grind onto him harder while they walked back to his room and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Throwing onto the bed he pounced on her cleaning out her pussy with his tongue while she pressed him further in. Reaching his spongy tongue into her pussy he sucked on it before pushing it in and sloshing it around tasting her completely while one hand went up rubbing her clit.

"F-FUCK!" Screaming she came on his face her juices being greedily lapped up by Jaune before she tugged him onto the bed pushing him onto his back and aligning her pussy with his cock again.

Slumping down on his dick she rode him while her hands were on her chest and he drilled into her repeatedly driving her to whole new levels of pleasure. Feeling her clench around him while she worked her hips and slammed her ass down onto his pelvis over and over again, he grabbed onto her waist helping her ride him before he began thrusting upwards meeting her up in the middle.

"Y-yes! Stir me up inside! Fuck me until I remember the shape of your cock! MAKE ME YOURS!" Screaming as she came again, all over his cock she set him off too as he gave her a second helping of the Arc family seed directly into her fertile plains before she collapsed onto his chest drooling while his dick was still pumping into her pussy.

Relaxing back into the bed while she curled up on his chest he took some minutes to fondle and play with her tits before pulling her further on top of him and falling to sleep with her tits in his face and a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

Upon waking up, Jaune looked around for the sexy woman he'd spent last night with. Noticing that he was still nude and that there was no one in bed beside him, he sighed before pulling on some pants and heading to the kitchen slightly downtrodden.

' _What was I thinking? That was a one night thing, it had to be! She was drunk, I was drunk, she was likely feeling alone and abandoned after remembering her daughter… It's just a one night thi-'_

"Sleep well?" Jaune's jaw dropped in shock at the sight in front of him. Looking over her left shoulder, Kali stood there at the kitchen counter wearing nothing but an apron letting him see… Well, everything on her back and that shapely ass to boot!

"Kali? Why are you dressed like that?" He said ignoring her question.

She looked at him puzzled. "Because I thought it would be a nice treat for you to see me this way this morning?"

"B-but why? Wasn't last nig-" Jaune sputtered out before he was silenced as Kali turned around and held up a finger.

"A one night thing? Nuh uh. Not after that pleasure from last night." She said sashaying towards him an obvious swing in her hips while she moved a hand over his chest. "Now, you are mine. Whenever Ghira isn't here, we'll be doing what we were doing last night."

Leaning forwards and whispering into his ear, he repressed a shudder. "No exceptions."

Wrapping his arms around the shorter womans waist he moved her chin up with his hand before moving down and kissing her, tenderly this time and filled with emotion. "But if I'm yours then you're mine Kali Belladonna."

"I wouldn't have it any other way… Jaune."

This week was… Loud to say the least. The neighbors weren't quite sure what they were hearing, but several of the housewives were blushing furiously every time the noise reached it's crescendo again, and again, and again.

They knew about the problems Kali was having with her husband, and they knew for a fact that the one making her scream like that sure as hell wasn't him.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

 **Note:** Here we go! I'm done! Leave a review saying… Just things I guess. Well, this was hopefully within the guidelines for the Fanfiction website, and if not I'll take this down and move it to my Archive Of Our Own account. For your information, its name is the same as my name here, so just look up 'DragonManMax' AO3 and you should find it no problem.

Not much else to say, I'll probably do a continuation later on with Blake involved… So yeah, leave a review, have a wonderful night and remember…

 _When Life Gives You Lemons…_

-DragonManMax


	2. Chapter 2

_**~'I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum.'~**_

 _ **~ 'Warning, there will be smut in here. Seriously, this is a smut story.' ~**_

 **~"This chapter is between Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna and Kali Belladonna."~**

 **Note:** Hello! Alrighty so seems like things have gone fairly well. So far the story's received positive feedback _and_ constructive criticism which is fantastic! I've managed to put it up on my Archive profile, so everything seems to be looking up!

After this chapter, there'll be a poll up on my profile for which milf I'll be going with next. Not to mention, I have a bit of an interesting question for all of you… Do you guys think that Summer Rose's tits were about the size of Ruby's (Which is possible.) or absolutely huge? (I'm talking like fucking F or even G cups here!).

Let me know what _you_ think the answer to this question is! Now, time to get this smut train rolling!

* * *

 **When Life Gives You Lemons**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"-aune!" Moaning loudly as she bounced up and down on his member, Kali placed her hands onto his chest. "Oh yes! Yes! Oh give me more!"

Flesh met flesh with great slapping noises as her fleshy and amazing ass smacked into his pelvis while she buried him to the hilt in her still tight pussy. Reaching up his hands and putting them onto her waist, he thrust upwards making her mewl in pleasure before he continued meeting her in the middle.

Slamming his hips upwards while the sexy milf moaned uncontrollably, he felt her walls close in on his cock. "I'm gonna come! You're going to make this dirty slut come!"

Rising up and capturing her mouth with his lips, he sloshed in his tongue meeting hers as it sucked on his own. Moving back out he nibbled at her neck while the furious sex continued. "You want some more kittens? Huh? You want me to fill you up?"

Kali let out a deep moan escalating in volume while she got even tighter somehow her cunt twitching around his appendage. "Yes! Please! Fill up this dirty slut with your cum! Give me some new kittens!"

Wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close to the point where her tits squashed against his chest and her erect nipples were stimulated, he slammed into her several more times before unloading a thick helping of sperm into her womanly depths.

Falling back onto the mattress with her a second later, he reached one hand down and squeezed one of her tanned asscheeks while another hand went up and pet her ears. Mewling like a cat would, Kali rubbed her face into his neck nibbling at it slightly while they both relaxed in the afterglow.

Looking down at the very satisfied face of his lover, Jaune smiled a bit before moving down his head and placing a kiss on her forehead. "This has been the best week of my life you know?"

She looked up at him, her own face still flushed and slightly sweat covered. "It's been the best week of my life too… Sadly, it's almost over."

"Don't worry about anything Kali. I'll make sure I swamp Ghira in so much work he'll be completely and totally exhausted by the end of the day." He said with a chuckle while pulling her up his body and further up his chest so that he could feel her large breasts pressing against his chest. "Then you can come to me, under the cloak of darkness and we can make sweet, sweet love. We could run away even, then it'll be like something out of one of your terrible books."

Kali let out that wonderful laugh he's come to adore before looking into his deep blue eyes. "They're not terrible! Besides, Blake is coming back soon, and I can't leave her so soon after getting her back."

Jaune kissed her engaging with her in a sensual and fiery kiss before they broke off a trail of saliva separating them. "We'll just have to convince Blake to come with us then won't we?"

Laughing again, Kali rubbed her face into his neck letting her ears tickle his face. "Jaune. I think you should date Blake."

Looking down at her, Jaune saw her face and pulled her closer up his body. "Why do you think that kitten?"

She sighed before looking up at him a bit sadness in her eyes. "She's younger than me, and while you've given me happiness, you can stay with her longer in life. Besides, this way… She'll finally have a boyfriend I approve of."

While she avoided making eye contact he moved one hand and gently grabbed her chin turning towards her to face him. "Don't talk like that Kali. Earlier I said that this has been the best week of my life. I wasn't lying. And I'm not going to leave you just because you get a bit old. I-I think I love you Kali."

Jaune's throat felt dry while he waited for her response and his heart hammered in his chest before she moved up silently kissing him again grinding against his rejuvenated member. Pulling back, she looked him in the eye. "I-I think I love you too… Jaune."

Kissing her again until he felt the need for oxygen overcome him, he moved back from her soft lips while she spoke softly again. "Still, date my daughter. I want some grand-kids soon."

She started furiously blushing before looking back up at him. "And maybe some more kids of my own."

Flipping them over and hearing her cute 'eep' Jaune lowered himself down cupping her breasts and kneading them in his palms while lining himself up again. "Let's get started with that then shall we?"

* * *

Leaning in to kiss her one more time, Jaune let it go one as long as possible before moving back. Kali looked up at him grinning playfully. "It's going to be an interesting little while."

"Sure will." He said before straightening himself out. Currently wearing his finally arrived ambassador outfit suited for the location, he felt cool with the white dress shirt and black slacks while the red tie was nicely made and non-constraining. Looking down at her while she stepped away looking towards the door he grabbed her hand again. "I love you Kali."

She let out an oddly playful giggle. "I'm sure the neighbors know that by now what with how loudly you were saying it last night... I love you too."

Smiling at her, Jaune walked over to the door side once again straightening out his tie. ' _My palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms spaghetti. Wait, is that how it goes? God, why am I even nervous? No matter what Ghira does Kali is mine, that's a given. Is it Blake? Am I just freaked out at the prospect of having another nice girl like me? C'mon Jaune, don't be an idiot. It's not at all a bad thing, and Kali gave me her blessing. Ha, actually I suppose she's given me a lot more than that.'_

Catching a glimpse of that Belladonna-booty while she sashayed towards the front door, she shot him a teasing wink before opening the door and stepping out into the hot sun. Deciding not to follow her into the heat, he stood in the shade of the doorway looking down the long road which led up to the house's front porch.

It took a few minutes, but after Kali had stood there for a few minutes a couple of characters came up in the sunrise towards the house. It was chosen that they'd arrive in the early morning so as to not alarm the townsfolk, and so far it seems as though nobody was in an uproar about Blake being back…

Coming closer, the two shadows eventually formed into recognizable figures which were easily distinguishable from even this distance.

The chieftain of Menagerie stood to the left of his daughter, and was a large man without a doubt. A _really_ large man in fact. Standing at what must be six foot four, he was larger than Jaune by a few inches which truly did make a difference. With his magnificent black beard, and the other various patches of thick body hair around his body, he gave off the demeanor of a large cat… Perhaps some sort of puma?

Wearing a large open dark violet coat with a white fur trim which exposed his muscular and hairy chest, along with a pair of beige pants, he was obviously well dressed despite the recent expedition. Adorning his left shoulder was a large metal spaulder which then connected to another clasp on his coat, all of this naturally matched the huge silver buckle which held up nothing.

Jaune almost grit his teeth before realizing he was doing. What he was doing in the end of the day, was getting mad about nothing. Why should he be mad? After all, it's due to this man's neglect of his wife's needs that Jaune's met and fallen in love with a wonderful woman who wanted to be with him too.

Looking over to the _much_ smaller figure beside him, Jaune could feel his heart catch in his throat. ' _Nothing to worry about Jaune. Surely she'll like you, and then we'll all fall in love and we will live in happy incestuous polygamy. It's likely that she's good looking too if her mother is anything to go by.'_

Shaking himself out of this train of thought, he looked to the figure at his side and was completely blown away. Feeling his heart skip a beat, he noticed how she was even more beautiful than her mother if that was even possible.

From her creamy smooth seeming skin and the long black hair flowing down her back, all the way to her cute black cat ears and amazing amber eyes, she was truly gorgeous. Noticing the high cheekbones and small amount of makeup, he realized that she truly was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

Wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails along with a white sleeveless high necked crop top, there was a portion of her midriff showing. Noticing her toned stomach and perfect figure, he smiled in his mind.

Truly beautiful.

Noticing how in her amber eyes there was something lacking, Jaune looked deeper hoping to figure out what it was he was expecting to see. Or rather, what he _wasn't_ expecting to see.

Where he'd be suspecting something like defiance at having been brought back against her will, or some sort of plot going on in her eyes, but he saw nothing of the sort. All he saw was defeat and acceptance. Maybe even a bit of joy, but that was masked as quickly as it appeared.

Waiting with his hands behind his back, Jaune watched as they climbed the steps almost painfully slow. Coming up to her mother and hesitating for a moment, Blake seemed nervous before Kali puller her into a hug and they started talking. While they were only around forty feet away, they were still talking in hushed tones so he couldn't hear what was being said, but knowing Kali it was likely something about love like from one of her bad books.

Looking past his wife and his daughter, Ghira finally noticed Jaune standing there in silence a small smile on his face and pulled his lips up showing off his canines in Jaune's direction aggressively. "Who are you?"

Nodding and walking closer while extending out a hand, Jaune made sure to make some sort of smile looking at the man. Lead by example and all that. "Jaune Arc, Ambassador To Vale."

Nodding and releasing some air out of his nose rather harshly, Ghira shook his hand firmly before brightening up a bit. "We can talk after dinner Mr. Arc, sorry for leaving without a word on the day of your arrival." He said before gesturing over his shoulder at Blake. "As I'm sure you know, family is important."

Jaune laughed before nodding in understanding. He'd do a lot for his sisters. "I do indeed understand sir. Now…" He said before pausing for some dramatic effect while rubbing his palms together. "Your wife has surely cooked up something wonderful. Shall we eat?"

* * *

Sitting down at the table alone with Ghira was an interesting experience. He gave the vibe of a man who could tear you apart, but wasn't because he didn't have a reason. Wishing that Kali had never gone to give Blake guidance back to her room, Jaune sat there talking to Ghira about some very simple things required of them firsthand.

"So, as for my accommodations…" Jaune said starting a bit awkwardly. "Your wife has been ever so kind as to let me stay here until your return and further action can be decided upon… Where will I be staying?"

Ghira reached up one hand towards his beard stroking it gently. While Jaune may not like the man much because of him neglecting his husbandly duties to his wife, he must admit that beard is glorious. "The embassy building for the Valeans is still being reconstructed after the terrorist attack which has taken it out in the first place. Until it's reconstructed, you can stay in the guest home which is to the side of this one.."

Nodding, Jaune understood. This was a good thing, this way he'd be able to screw Kali and hopefully her daughter senseless in an entirely different building to this hulk of a man.

"I will have Kali show you to it later tonight." Ghira said before taking a sip of tea out of a cup far too small for him. "Is there anything else that must be discussed tonight? I am tired and would just like to go to bed."

Jaune shook his head. "No. However I was wondering if I may use some of the facilities in this home while I stay in your guest home? I'm rather paranoid I may slip in the shower or be bitten by something dangerous if I am to stay alone in the daytime."

Ghira considered a moment before nodding. "Your caution is well founded. Considering what happened to every ambassador before you, it will be allowed. Stay here for as long as you like as long as you do not interrupt or stay past midnight."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Jaune said before standing up off of the cushions at the table. Maybe he'd get a chance to see Kali again tonight after all. "Goodnight sir. May I borrow some books from the library though? I seem to have forgotten my pleasure reading on the boat."

"By all means! What I have is yours for the time being." The man said letting out a loud laugh before yawning. "It's down the hall, to the left, and then the fourth door on your right."

"Thanks." Watching as the large man left for his bedroom to go to sleep, Jaune navigated his way to the library easily and without problem. Apparently Kali liked the atmosphere in there so much she insisted that they do the deed there several times, meaning of course that Jaune wouldn't forget the way anytime soon.

Walking in, Jaune smelt the musty paper from every book lining the countless bookshelves covering the walls. Walking over to the section Kali pointed out earlier, he quickly found 'Ninja's Of Love' by reading the spines and sat down on one of the many cushions in the center of the room surrounding the low table.

According to Kali, her daughter Blake basically worshipped the book series taking it with her everywhere. If he was to get in her good graces, it's probably best if her gets to know the series inside out.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Jaune had finished the first book. Was it bad? No, not at all really. In fact the added pictures helped create the scenes ever more vividly in his head to the point that he considered calling Kali over immediately to _test_ out some of the things he read in here.

But aside from the prevalent smut, it was actually quite good and the plot was far deeper than he would've expected from a novel like that. Taking the second book off the shelf, he went to sit down before noticing he was being watched.

Flipping his hair and flashing her a perfectly white smile, Jaune looked at who was standing in the doorway as kindly as possible. "Hello."

Blake stood in the doorway looking at him like he was some kind of alien before realizing she hadn't responded yet and did so. "Hi."

Deciding to break the ice himself since Blake's anti-socialism was indeed as bad as her mother described it, Jaune walked towards her a hand outwards. "The name's Jaune. I'm currently acting as the ambassador between Vale and Menagerie and since the embassy is well… Destroyed, I'm staying in the guest home."

Grasping his hand in one of her pale and elegant ones which felt as soft as silk, she shook it with enough of a grip as to not seem rude before she introduced herself. "Blake. I live here."

Nodding, Jaune let go of her hand letting it drop to her side. "Your mother's told me a lot about you during my stay. She truly does love you which is nice to see."

Blake's face went a light shade of pink while she sighed. "Please ignore my mother. Knowing her, she's likely told you something embarrassing which is exaggerated."

He shrugged guiltily before smiling and throwing out a pick up line. "She certainly didn't exaggerate your beauty."

At that the light dusting of pink went to a higher degree of red before she coughed. "Like I said, please ignore my mother."

Laughing in his head at how adorable Blake looked when flustered, he noticed that her ears were curling slightly in an odd way and was completely captivated for a moment before moving on. It's impolite to stare after all.

"Blaaaaaaake. Don't ignore me!~ I can show him your baby photos!~" Kali's voice came from the doorway making both Jaune and Blake turn towards the door quickly. Pointing at him, she said in a fake serious tone. "And you Jaune! Don't even think of dating my daughter without my approval!"

" _Mom!_ " Came Blake's exasperated voice which went ignored as Jaune put his hand over his heart and dropped to one knee.

"Oh please, oh Great Lady Belladonna, give me the right to date your daughter! You have my word that I will treat her more or less right." Jaune said managing to choke his laugh at the last second despite his shaking shoulders.

Giggling at him Kali nodded before turning to her daughter. "I like him."

" _Mom!_ " Blake said turning a deeper shade of red while shutting her eyes and rubbing her face with her hands. Getting up off his knee, he went to the doorway to stand near Kali.

"It was nice meeting you Blake. We should get to know each other sometime." He said one more time before smiling and following her mother out of the room leaving behind a flustered and likely intrigued Blake.

Closing the door behind him, he followed Kali down the hall in relative silence making sure to be a couple steps back so that the swing in her hips she was putting on for him didn't go to waste. He imagined her without clothing on for a moment and realized that these next few weeks of having her in his arms left often was going to be tough…

Real tough.

* * *

And so, the weeks went by. Around three weeks later, Jaune stood there in the shower of the Belladonna household cleaning himself using soap. Sadly, he was alone while doing so as Kali was preparing dinner for them…

Sighing as he shampooed his hair and made himself squeaky clean, he went over everything he's learned in the past couple weeks during his odd friendship type thing with Blake. After realizing that he too read 'Ninja's Of Love' Blake had become much more hospitable, and from there they only became closer.

For example, every now and then she would allow him a question about what her old life was like before she was brought back by her father.

She said it was odd, not necessarily bad in every way, but odd. Whereas here she had space and privacy, not to mention the peace and quiet she so loved (as he had learned) when she was in the base with them, she'd had none of these things.

It was cramped, it was loud, and it was always on the move but for some reason she didn't mind.

What she did end up minding however, was the fact that her boyfriend, much like Ghira did to Kali, neglected her womanly needs preferring to work, to kill. Despite whispering all sorts of honeyed words and saying about how they were fighting for freedom, eventually Blake realized the truth. They were killing for the sake of payback, not equality. So, she left him. Or rather, when her father had come with many armed guards to reclaim her and clear the camp, she came back willingly thankful to finally have another chance with another guy.

Hopefully, she was considering him to be a potential partner.

But these were just a few of the things he'd learned in this time period. Another thing brought to his attention by Kali, was the fact that soon, _very_ soon in fact Blake would be going into her heat phase.

The heat phase was a short amount of time in which a faunus would feel the urge to fuck. Okay, well maybe that was the crude way of putting it, but what it basically did was cause them to _need_ pleasure and crave it completely basically causing them to screw anything in sight. Of course, this is because their sense are heightened, almost especially the sense of _touch_.

This time period occurred roughly every two months and was basically inescapable. However, once reaching a certain age threshold, it's more of an optional thing. Like how once you reach adulthood, it's basically a guaranteed thing. Technically, Kali's should start at around the same time Blake's does, and he was planning to make the most of it.

So after a while of planning and talking with Blake and Kali, he'd managed to arrange this dinner for the three, while at the same time managing to get Ghira to leave town and check on something in one of the desert frontier towns.

What he was hoping for, was that once Kali leaves from finishing her dinner early, Blake's heat period would activate and then they'd finally become some sort of couple. Or well, some sort of strange couple along with her mom who would always be number one in his heart. Sadly, since things very rarely went as smoothly as planned, he had Kali add some mild aphrodisiac to the tea they would be drinking that night in preparation, to really kind of jump start her heat period.

Hopefully all would go well.

Pulling on his red silk shirt, he pulled up his pants and popped on his dress shoes before looking in the mirror and winking. Welp, time to go and have dinner with a wonderful woman who will hopefully be in bed with him by the end of the night.

Huh, he never thought he'd think that.

Leaving the bathroom, Jaune walked down the hallways of the Belladonna household towards the dining room with a bit of a skip in his step. Eventually arriving in the kitchen, he noticed that while Blake wasn't there yet, Kali was indeed.

Humming to herself quietly while stirring something in a pot, she seemed completely distracted. Sneaking up to her, he wrapper his arms around her waist getting a mewl of delight while she left the ladle in the pot and leaned back into his arms while he placed his chin on his shoulder making her shudder.

"What's cookin good lookin?" He asked pressing himself against her before she turned and put a hand on his chest kissing him. Receding backwards she smiled at him happily.

"Nothing important. Mind setting out the tea cups?" She asked innocently enough despite having added the aphrodisiac per her own instructions earlier within the tea. Nodding and stepping back, he missed her immediately but went about grabbing the tea-cups anyways before setting them out on the low table they ate at.

Sitting down on a cushion cross legged, Jaune poured the tea into each cup carefully allowing Blake's to have a few leaves more than the rest before he sat back waiting for the rest of his fellows.

Kali came back in shortly and he noticed that while her apparel was the same as before, she was showing more cleavage than normal. Noticing him eyeing her breasts she lifted them with her hands a bit before squishing them together and letting them drop. Captivated while they bounced on their own, he thanked whatever gods were up there for boobs. "Later you and me can have some fun okay? Just make sure-"

"-Blake's first. I remember. It's _our_ plan remember? Besides, I _do_ want to have some fun with Blake before the night's over." He said sitting back before Blake came into the room sitting on her cushion a thin film of sweat covering her forehead making him raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I was reading and not paying attention to the time." She said breathing more heavily than anybody who was just _reading_ would be breathing. Taking a drink of her tea so as to avoid any more conversation, he noticed her pupils dilate before they dug into their food.

Only taking a small portion so that she could leave earlier, kali excused herself a few minutes into the meal saying something about her going to take a bath, leaving Jaune and Blake alone to eat together.

They made some pleasant and for the most part, normal conversation. Taking some tea himself to get prepared and maybe a bit more ready than he currently was for what would be the night's events, he listened to Blake talking and eventually they finished up their food and he stood up.

Blake tried to follow in suit, but after moment her legs wobbled and she crouched putting her hands on the table. "J-Jaune? Can you help walk me back to my r-room please? I-I'm not feeling all that well."

Walking over to her, he looped one of his arms under her shoulders and put one of her own arms over his and hefted her up half carrying her, half walking down the hallway.

Upon arriving at her room, her face was now rather red and he noticed her walking had somehow gotten even worse than before with her stumbling more often… Likely because she was rubbing her legs together.

Opening the door, he helped put her on the bed and was about to turn around disappointed. Oh well, if she isn't ready then that's fine. There's always la- Jaune's thoughts were interrupted moments later when he felt a hand on his wrist.

Turning around, he didn't expect to have his shirt grabbed and to be pulled down onto the warm soft form of Blake. With her red face, she looked at him and pulled him closer wrapping her hands around his neck while pulling his face closer to her own.

Feeling her hot breath on his skin made him shudder before she kissed him pushing her soft and perfect lips against his tenderly at first getting rougher as it progressed before she slipped her tongue in as well.

Sucking on her tongue eloquently, Jaune returned it with as much passion as he slide his leg in between hers rubbing her crotch with his knee making her moan. Taking advantage of her pleasure he fought her tongue back cleaning out the furthest corners of her mouth before they broke off gasping for air.

Now he was towering over her smaller body holding her wrists against the bed, and he could feel her breathing against him before she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "Jaune. I really like you… I'll tell you all the reasons why later, but please… Just make me feel good right now."

Leaning down he began sucking on her neck making her moan as his lips connected with her creamy smooth and soft skin. Moving his hands down to her shirt, he unbuttoned it before helping her shrug out of it before doing the same thing with her pants, leaving her in nothing but a lacy black bra and rapidly moistening panties.

Undressing himself in record time, he moved down to her panties moving them off her glistening pussy with one finger before he dove in head first probing with his tongue gently into her folds while one hand went up to rub the outside more.

Hearing her pleasurable moans escalate, he figured she would like more and stuck his tongue in further eating her out like a real man should. Lapping up her juices, he continued until he began rubbing her clit making her moan again.

"J-Jaune! Please do it more! G-go deeper!" Moving his face back, he latched onto her mouth with his own as they made out again. Moving his hand down, he stuck in two fingers gently pumping them into her pussy making sure to rub against the walls as they hardened down on his hand like a vice.

Sticking in a third finger, Jaune heard her moan his name louder and he continued finger fucking her until her pussy lips closed around his hands and she came squirting all over him.

Grinning, she got up pushing him back down onto the bed before she latched onto his mouth again hungrily exchanging saliva with him before reaching one of her hands down and getting a hold of his rapidly hardening member.

Stroking it softly in her soft hands she pumped up the shaft for what seemed like forever before stopping the kiss and moving down nuzzling his erect cock with her forehead making a soft flesh smacking noise.

Licking her lips before beginning, her mouth opened before slowly she began to envelope his dick in her warm and wet mouth swirling her tongue around the tip for a while before licking up the shaft.

Bobbing her head on him quickly, he grabbed a hold of her cat ears making her mewl before it continued now faster than before. Slowing down, Blake licked all the way to the top before letting go with a loud pop and regaining her breath before going back down on it.

This time deepthroating his dick, she fought her gag reflex and took in the whole thing until it hit the back of her throat repeatedly bobbing up and down on him feeling it twitch as he moaned. "Just like that Blake! You're so good!"

The praise made her inwardly smile before she continued onwards. Bobbing now frantically fast, she almost choked when Jaune began thrusting his hips upwards hitting the back of her throat and enveloping his cock with the tight wet thing that was Blake's throat.

Letting out a grunt as he unloaded his load inside her mouth, her eyes widened before she began glugging it all down like a cat drinking milk for the first time. Detaching and licking her lips, she opened her mouth to show his pooled cum before swallowing and looking at him with slightly glazed over eyes.

Straddling him, she ground her slit against him lubricating them both before raising herself up and grabbing onto his cock positioning it under her. Grabbing a hold of her waist, Jaune felt her lower herself down, her hot cunt enveloping his member inch by inch as she slowly slid down his pole.

Crushing past what was left of her hymen, Jaune entered her completely while she slumped on his cock getting used to the feeling of being full for the first time ever. Eventually feeling good enough to continue, she raised herself before letting herself fall back down thrusting herself on his cock repeatedly before she was eventually bouncing on it with her tongue hanging out and her eyes glazed back.

Using his hold on her hips while she rode him intensely, he thrust his hips upwards and went past her cervix into her womb filling her completely and making her scream in pleasure before pounding upwards and meeting her in the middle.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me Jaune! Fuck me harder! Please! Oh fuck yes! Fuck! Please more!" Thrusting herself down on his long dick he felt her velvety soft walls clamp down on his dick before he continued thrusting upwards into her feeling her come around his cock as she stopped bouncing simply stopped there drooling.

"Blake!" Pulling himself into a sitting position her wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed onto her ass while latching his mouth onto one of her perfect pink nipples on those oh-so-glorious white orbs called breasts before he continued thrusting upwards.

"It feels so good! Fill me up Jaune! Please! Make me your slut! I don't want anyone but you! Jaune please!" Feeling her clamp on him again as she came drove him over the edge while he pumped her full of his seed painting her insides white before she collapsed against him sitting in his arms before regaining some sort of control and engaging with him in a sloppy kiss.

Moments later, they were at it again this time with Blake face first against the mattress her glorious ass raised in the air wiggling while her still cum leaking pussy twitched at him. Lining himself up, Jaune thrust himself in completely slamming into her first thing.

Going at it hard, Jaune grabbed onto her hips pulling her towards him while she mewled and moaned, him filling her up completely before he moved one hand back and delivered a harsh slap to her perfect backside leaving a angry red mark.

Noticing her scream of ecstasy, Jaune smacked her again while her pussy tightened. Slapping her ass now totally committed, Jaune smacked it driving her crazy while he filled her up and she moaned his name.

"You like being slapped slut? Huh? Do you like it when I beat you you whore?" He said slapping her again before reaching forwards and grabbing onto her raven locks of hair gently but at the same time roughly pulling her off her elbows so that she was more or less level with her.

"Y-yes! I love it when you h-" She moaned again getting cut off by herself when he thrust inside her roughly making her quiver around him. "W-when you h-hit me! I love it! Please! Hit me more m-master!"

Releasing her hair and letting her fall back to the mattress Jaune went at it fucking her from behind while she moaned and turned into a drooling mess her eyes rolling into the back of her head from pleasure overload.

Pumping into her like a piston Jaune felt the back of her womb touching the tip and felt himself clench before he slapped her ass again getting her to throw her head back and scream before he came filling up her womb with his white essence.

Coming at the same time she did, she turned into a quivering mess on the bed now only connected to his dick by a goopy line of semen connecting her pussy to his cock while the rest flowed out onto the bed.

Sitting back and breathing heavily while wiping his forehead, Jaune felt ready to do it again to an already likely pleasure-comatosed Blake before he felt some hands caress around his chest and one reach down to stroke his aura-rejuvenated member. "My turn." Kali purred into his ear before pumping him a couple times.

Whirling around, Jaune grabbed onto her head thrusting it onto his dick making her choke before she righted herself and went down on him sucking off her daughters juices and his semen like it's the tastiest cocktail ever.

If there's anything he's learned during his daily romps with Kali, it's that she loves being dominated and degraded. Of course, this is why she was deepthroating his cock like a wet glove far too tight.

Bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could without choking, she slurped and sucked at it all the way down the shaft before he started thrusting his hips upwards into her face making her suck even harder.

Coming in her mouth was like no other experience, and he audibly heard her gulp down his semen while his cock twitched and unloaded into her. Done swallowing, she looked up at him with glazed over eyes and he realized that she too was in heat.

Lifting her up off the floor where he put her, he impaled her on his dick making her squeal like a banshee before he thrust upwards into her and she started riding him herself like a sex obsessed demon.

Fucking into her womb, he hit her g-spot making her moan literally every second she wasn't calling out his name. Coming around his dick, she quivered before he turned them over into a missionary position and he moved her legs over his shoulders.

Pumping into her sopping wet pussy, Jaune reached upwards groping her tits roughly and flicking her nipples before she moaned again.

"Yes Jaune! Come inside! Give me your babies! I love you! I love you so much J-jaune! Fuck me!" Fucking into her harder, Jaune breached her cervix before feeling her vaginal walls clamp onto him like a vice and he unloaded his cum into her womb getting her pregnant for sure this time before she collapsed backwards breathing heavily making her amazing tanned tits rise and fall with her ribcage.

Now fairly tired, Jaune felt only good enough for about two rounds more before he'd need a break and he sat there for a second wondering what to do before Kali solved that problem for her.

Having crawled over to her daughter, Kali laid back pulling her daughters paler and younger form on top of her so that their vaginas were rubbing together in the middle. Ignoring her daughter's confused eyes, she began sucking on Blake's top lip before it turned into a full blown hot make out which made Jaune as hard as steel.

Moving over and seeing the tribadism, Jaune wondered where he should stick it in first. Nodding to himself, Jaune put two hands on Blake's white asscheeks carefully spreading them and showing her puckered anus.

Lining up the tip, Jaune slowly stuck it in going in one inch at a time into the impossible tight anal orifice before shoving himself in once he was about halfway. Hearing Blake's not understandable scream of pleasure, Jaune felt her hot asshole around his dick and he pumped into it feeling the tightness completely envelop him driving him to pleasure he didn't know was possible.

After going slowly for a minute or so, Jaune picked up the pace steadily pumping into her turning Blake into even more of a drooling broken mess before he felt her clench several times making it more pleasurable for him.

Thrusting in like a jackhammer, Jaune completely pounded away at her ass making her body rock and grind against her mother's so that their pussies were rubbing. Kali took one hand and moved it down to her daughter's slit putting in some fingers and thumbing her clit driving Blake over the edge so that she came squirting juices around her mother's hand, and making herself extra tight.

Coming inside her ass, Jaune filled her bowels with his seed before pulling out and spraying the rest over her back before she rolled off her mother trying to scoop what semen she could into her mouth.

Saving something that he still hadn't done for last, Jaune moved over so that he was kneeling over top Kali's chest his cock level with her chest. Grinning somewhat detachedly, Kali reached up her hands wrapping her breasts around his cock and slowly she began to pump them up and down on the shaft slowly titfucking him.

Thrusting forwards so that the tip came out the top of her doughy and amazing breasts, Jaune's tip was soon enveloped by Kali's warm mouth and tongue as it swirled around the top. That combined with the tightness of her breasts enveloping his cock entirely made Jaune fuck her boobs harder until her came in her mouth letting her drink it before pulling out and spraying the rest over her front.

Pulling back totally spent, Jaune collapsed on the bed pulling the two Belladonna girls onto his chest where he kissed their foreheads. "I love you both."

They crawled up his chest further pressing their naked bodies against him before they moved close to his face, cat ears tickling his forehead. "We love you too." They said in sync.

That day, was a good day.

* * *

 **~o0o~ When Life Gives You Lemons ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done. Man, after writing this I'm worried something is seriously wrong with me. I mean , I enjoyed writing it, and I can only hope you all enjoyed reading it.

Anyways, poll for who's next going up in about five minutes, please leave a review, and have a nice day!

For those of you from my other stories, expect a 'The Woman Whisperer' chapter tomorrow, but it might be thursday.

See you!

-DragonManMax


	3. Chapter 3

_**`~'I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum.'~**_

 _ **~ 'Warning, there will be smut in here. Seriously, this is a smut story.' ~**_

 **~"This chapter is between Jaune Arc, and Raven Branwen."~**

 **Note:** Hello lads and ladies! Here we go again eh? I'll try to tone it down a bit for this one, but seeing as it's a Raven chapter that'll be basically impossible. But, oh well. This was actually the second idea I've come up with when _loosely_ planning this story. (I'm also considering turning this into it's own, separate, real story. So let me know what you think about the concept.)

Also, for those of you that wanted a knocked up Kali and Blake after last chapter, there actually is a bit which included them preggers on my 'Archive Of Our Own' version which I didn't use for this one. Check it out, my username is still: DragonManMax

Also, I'm trying a new thing of 'casual writing'. Since school started again, I've found myself lower on time. So now, I'm basically sitting on the couch, and it's typing for short five minute bursts instead of hour long chunks. Which means I'm writing on mobile, so forgive mistakes.

Here we go.

* * *

 **When Life Gives You Lemons**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Jaune twisted underneath the long jagged blade coming towards him before ramming his right arm upwards slicing the thigh of the person who swung it. Blood shot outwards like a geyser before the defeated slumped to the ground completely exhausted. Jumping forwards and feeling as the air displaced above him, moved by the quickly coming blade's momentum, Jaune ducked into a roll, tumbling along the sandy arena before coming back to his feet.

Around him, carcases of the slain laid upon the blood soaked sands.

Inside of a massive arena used by them just this once, Jaune could see his fellow tribesman crowding the stands filling them completely. It's as though an entire ragtag army had assembled there, hooting and hollering for whoever they wanted to win while money changed hands.

It was glorious.

From all around the world, were people of worth from the internation tribes or bandit gangs. Gathered here today for one purpose… The fight. The fight of all fights. Every twenty years, they would get together and fight, the young upcoming people fighting to gain their first real scars, their first real kills to show who's strongest.

Something which was awfully valued in the tribes.

Strength.

It was a commonly followed philosophy that the strong survive, and the weak do not. That was what his tribe followed as creed, and what he followed personally… At least, to a certain point. That's why he was here after all wasn't it? To prove he's the strongest, to finally achieve his goal.

To win the fight, and to get the reward.

The fight in itself was rather simple. From the twenty world wide tribes, clans, and groups of other rag-tag bunches, everyone would put _one_ of the young up and coming 'hot shots' into the fight all at once. Then, came pandamonium. Twenty people all wanting to win, or at the very least survive, made for a very messy fight when you have things like jagged weapons and explosive experts.

He himself trained with the sword, and while they may never have been the most beautiful weapon created, and there may be many like it, this one was his, and it worked. Doing it's job is the best thing a tool can do after all.

Running forwards with his blade raised, Jaune swung downwards batting aside a fellow blade before ramming his shoulder into the enemy sending him reeling. Whirling around while moving his blade in his grip so that it was in a reverse hold, Jaune stabbed back the way he came jabbing the point into the other man's throat so as to make him surrender.

Grumbling, the man dropped his weapon and sat on the ground.

He'd be going home a disgrace, having been beaten by the eighteen year old Jaune Arc without any blood being shed between the two of them, while Jaune would be going home with a pat on the back and maybe just maybe some inspiration from their beloved leader.

And so, he fought on.

Cutting and slashing while dodging and tanking, Jaune whirled around the battlefield slicing up his enemies until he was one of the few standing left. In the time of which they'd all been engaged together, they'd ended up spreading out, taking up more space than necessary. Now that they were done, they had a brief few moments to do nothing but breath before heading for one another.

Noticing that two of them were tag teaming one of them, Jaune realized he was one of the four and that two of them had their backs turned, and one was occupied. Flicking his sword in a downwards arc, he watched as the blood flew off it staining the stand as the spectators cheered.

It was barely a minute of resting, waiting, before they took down the big man fighting them. Finally done, the paired duo quickly became a single man when in his joy one of them forgot about the other and lay there, kidneys sliced into like beef.

Rushing forwards, Jaune slid along the sand kicking up a cloud behind him which continued when he stopped into the eyes of his opponent. Rolling to the left to avoid whatever swing was coming, Jaune kicked out with one leg getting him in the shin before rolling out of the cloud and waited, sword in hand.

Charging out of the dust with a war cry, the other man swung downwards finding his blade meeting Jaune's halfway before it was batted aside. Dodging the kick towards his midsection, Jaune spun to the side swirling his blade into a reverse grip and slashing in the general direction of his opponent, nearly cutting along his torso.

Turning he caught the blade from above on the flat of his blade before kicking forwards into the other man's crotch meeting the other man's knee as it came up to block him. Ignoring the bonk on his knee, Jaune threw himself to the side avoiding the still falling blade from their power struggle before he slashed diagonally cutting the man's arm.

Grunting, the man threw his left arm at Jaune smacking him in the head causing him to stumble before he literally got kicked in the ass sending his blade dropping to the ground. Pouncing on him, the bearded enemy attempted to wrap his hands around Jaune's throat but found he couldn't due to the massive amount of blood leaking from his arm.

Breaking through the weak grip, Jaune headbut the man in the chin feeling his head smack into the hard part before Jaune kneed upwards into his balls getting a yelp before he flipped them over pressing his forearm to the now incapacitated man's neck.

Attempting to spit in his face but failing, the man let his head drop to the sand in defeat before Jaune stood up, arms raised above his head victoriously as the crowd went wild and the sound of silver lien exchanging hands joined the cacophony noise.

Eyes narrowing in on the one person he'd wanted to impress once he'd found her in the audience, Jaune noticed her own red eyes staring at his with some intensity before Jaune broke off smiling and turning around to see the entire stadium of spectators.

He'd won.

Now, he simply needed to get his reward… Get his reward, and maybe something else on the side.

* * *

Stepping into the camp, Jaune was greeted immediately by cheers as people rushed into him patting him on the shoulders, and shouting their congratulations. Smiling at them, he shook hands answered a few questions even as the confetti rained down from the few canons they'd prepared for this very occasion!

Stepping through the crowd even as they followed him, he felt people brushing against him and focused on his pockets where he felt his bags of lien still there. Good. He hasn't been pick pocketed yet.

Stepping by one eyed Rick, Jaune continued through the camp as the sun descended on the horizon bathing it in a warm orange glow. Despite how badly the other guys in the tribe teased him saying he needed to get laid, he declined the various offers from some of the tribeswomen to take him to bed. Despite how amazing that offer was, how great their racks were, and how sexy and amazing they were, he wasn't interested in any of them! Nope, not even G-Size-G-String Sally, biggest breasted girl in the tribe!

Okay well, maybe a bit! But c'mon, she's got 'G' sized boobs! G! G Sized!

Mingling around for a bit at the after party, where they popped on a party hat, presented him with a cake, and all showed their congratulations and gratitude for honoring the tribe, eventually one of them walked up behind him, patting him on the shoulder roughly.

"You did good out there today Jaune! Maybe I won't have to turn off your wifi again this time." Turning to his right, Jaune was greeted by the youthful and for once in a good mood face of his tribe leader, Raven Branwen. "Strongest among rookies!"

Laughing and looking up while trying to cast aside the burning in his cheeks at the praise from his mentor, Jaune shuffled excited still. Man, the adrenaline and energy in his veins was intoxicating! "Well, I'm only the best because my teacher's the best you know!"

She laughed at that. It was a loud sound, not often heard around the camp, but when it was it was boisterous, fun, and so oddly out of character for the normally edgy, intense and scary woman, that people knew to flee town. (Of course, this could be because they've figured out that she mainly laughs when slaughtering her enemies by the dozen while insulting their forefathers before them.)

"You're right in that aspect Jaune." She said before turning. As her blood red armor glinted in the light, and the white and red grimm helmet tucked under her arm seemed to be blood splattered, quickly drying in the heat of the outdoor space. "Anyways, I've got to go do some equipment maintenance… Come by my tent later for your reward for winning. I was going to unlock your aura remember?"

Jaune nodded vigorously, his hands going up a bit before wincing at his sore shoulder. "Trust me, I remember Raven… I'll come by later when I'm patched up. Need me to bring you dinner?"

She shook her head. Ah, the strong woman that made up Raven Branwen would never accept that! She'd rather die before not cook herse- "Don't worry about it… I've already eaten dinner earlier. Though, I might be _snacking_ a bit later."

Why was the way she said that just a bit odd? Did the word 'snacking' always sound so sensual?

Stepping into his tent, Jaune pushed aside the flap and let it drop behind himself while stepping into the homely space. It wasn't much, but it was home. With a large bed on a small collapsible platform at the right side, and a small table with two cushions to sit on which was on top of a carpet on the left, there wasn't much else save for a small trunk he used to keep his clothes and stuff in.

But, it was actually a rather large tent despite what some people would say. Maybe five meters by five meters. It took a _long_ time to set up in the beginning, but thankfully he's mastered it for the most part and could now lounge around in there underneath the oil lamp in the center of the ceiling in his free time.

Walking over to his bed with a skip in his step, he sat down making contact with the mattress he felt it groan beneath him before sighing as his legs finally felt a bit better. Tossing the coin he'd gotten onto the small bowl on the table, he reached up grabbing onto the straps of what armor he'd been allowed in the arena and undid them, letting them fall to the bed and the ground without a care. He'd just made enough money to buy at least three new sets and a proper weapon as well! It might not be huntsman quality, but it'll certainly be nice enough to rival it, that's for sure!

Taking off his shirt, Jaune turned his head to look over what various cuts and bruises were already formed on his skin. Seeing one particularly bad gash in his shoulder, Jaune went over to his trunk and took out his first aid kit to patch it up. The clotting blood had managed to keep it more or less closed, but after taking off the shirt it was bleeding all over his chest again.

Cleaning himself up and putting on a square bandage, he was now much cleaner and feeling at least slightly better. Taking off his pants, he debated whether or not to change underpants, and in the end decided it was probably for the best.

After all, he _was_ meeting Raven tonight! He's got to look his best!~ He can't have her look at him with anything other than sexual desire and lust! O-okay maybe that was a _bit_ far, but he'd been crushing on her forever, and maybe, just _maybe_ now was his chance!

As he pulled in his nicest clothing, he realized he might have to get a nicer set with the money too. Right now it wasn't much, and just about as close to 'nice' you can get to in this camp, Jaune strapped his dagger to his waist before kicking his armor under his bed, putting his coin in his trunk, and stepping back out into the night.

In the hour or so it'd taken him to get patched up and ready, the sun had long since set and now the stars were out as a chilly wind blew in from the east. Stepping out into the cool air and feeling the nice air in his lungs he began walking towards the chief's tent, being sure to step around the discarded bottles and puke of those who partied for him.

Even as the music pounded on, and the lights flickered, and the woman danced by him, and the confetti still continued falling down, Jaune couldn't help but stare at his camp. That's right, _his_ camp.

At the end of the day, _they_ were his people. Not the family that'd left him behind. Forever, the tribe would be his family. No matter how crazy they got, or what they wanted, he'd give it to them!

Well, within reason of course!

* * *

Weaving in and out of the campfires saying his goodnights as he went by to those sober enough to hear and understand him, Jaune eventually made his way to the central tent inhabited by none other than Raven Branwen, leader of the tribe.

Pushing the flap aside and stepping into the oddly out of character and lavish tent, his feet made contact with the rich red carpet. Taking a few steps forwards, Jaune's jaw nearly dropped. He'd spent time with his mentor before. In the kitchens, in the training fields, and in the trenches. But never before had he seen the bedroom of the woman he liked.

The large red satin bed, the deep crimson carpets and the white tent colours made it all kind of bleed into one mess of red while at the same time being diverse and unique in and of itself. Looking around, he noticed the candle set on the dinner table, and the lanterns hanging from the top. It was as though a thousand lights were draped from the sides.

Oddly beautiful and nice for a woman who only valued strength, and viewed vanity as a form of the greatest weakness.

"Raven? I'm here like you asked to get my aura unlocked and everything!" Jaune called out into the tent. All he could see currently was the large bed, the ornate squat dinner table in the center, and a divider on the right part of the room which he could only assume hid her equipment and everything essential to survival.

"I'll be out in a minute. Just getting comfortable my pupil." Jaune heard her silky smooth voice come from the divider. Nodding, Jaune just went over to the table, sitting down and crossing his legs, while beginning to feel very underdressed.

Sure, his black slacks and white dress shirt was nice enough for some nice outing that he'd be expected to go to, but would it really be enough for someone as powerful and respectable as Raven? If anything, he felt like he should be wearing a crimson red suit if anything, if only to match the carpet, and to hide the bloodstains should he piss her off.

"Just a second, I will be _right_ there so we can get the show on the road." She said, once more as her sultry and sensual voice came from the divider. Even from far away it sounded as though she was whispering in his ear, almost making him wish she truly would whisper sweet nothings.

With a sigh, Jaune sat there admiring everything until she came out. He could try getting her to love him later… Or at least, mutually like him back later.

Coming out from behind the divider, he watched as she emerged, looking as youthful and sexy as a woman half her age.

Striding out confidently wearing nothing but a short red dress which cut off at the mid thigh, and probably lingerie of some kind, Raven came and sat down in front of him, across the table. Looking closer, he noticed that she had a small amount of makeup on, and her red eyes were outlined beautifully, as well as everything else.

From her perfect boobs, to her killer hips, and thin waist, she truly was perfect in every way. The only way she might not have been was her personality, and even then he could accept her the way she was.

Raven was Raven, and would always be Raven.

Raising an eyebrow at the enjoyed, but confusing attire of his teacher in the way of the blade, Jaune briefly chose to question it but then his mouth snapped shut. Why fix something that's not broken?

"So… How will this work?" Jaune said breaking the silence even while Raven got comfortable on the cushion across the table. Apparently not noticing how her body pushed her boobs up when she sat down there, she continued lounging around for a moment before answering.

"Well, this is the first time we've actually won the tournament despite my tutelage… While I have an idea on how to do it, I've never done it before…" She said before leaning forwards, exposing her very sizable cleavage and milky white skin to him even further. Smiling at his reaction, Raven gave off a chuckle.

"I don't know whether we should be extremely close, or at arm's length, or… Well, I'll let you fill in the rest there." She said before chuckling sultrily at his rapidly darkening cheeks. Continuing, she gestured to her side. "I suppose we'll do it on the bed. Since it's likely to be much more… _Comfortable_ than the floor, or the table."

Nodding numbly, Jaune got up and walked over to the bed before sitting down on it as Raven walked up in front of him. Pressing her hands against his shoulders, she pushed him down on the bed.

"Like I said, we may need to get a bit… _Close_ for this… Move back a bit, I need a bit of room." Breathing heavier now as he thought about how his long term crush, _the_ Raven Branwen, sexiest most amazing and deadly bandit this side of the sea would soon be getting _close_ to him, Jaune moved back on the bed.

Now lying down totally on the large bed, Jaune shivered as he closed his eyes and heard Raven crawl onto the bed and come beside him. Putting her warm, and surprisingly soft hands against his chest, he felt her stroke it briefly before feeling an strong increase of pressure and his eyes rocketed open.

"Raven?! What are you doing?" Jaune's voice nearly cracked despite the fact that he finished puberty _years_ ago. Looking down his body, Jaune definitely did not expect to see Raven, his mentor, his soulmate (possibly), and who is essentially his boss, straddling herself onto his crotch.

Looking up at her as she sat there, pressing her nether regions against his, Jaune was confused when she just raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I don't know how close we must get for this to work, but I believe that this should suffice."

"Oh." While he may have just seemed stupid, he was fairly sure she'd made him seem that way on purpose if her sly smile was any indication.

Attempting to ignore the heat coming from between her legs and the fact that he could feel something through his pants, Jaune lay there as it started.

He watches as those portals he's grown so accustomed to appeared on her fingertips, pressing into his chest. The same deep crimson red crept up her arms, bathing them in a red light which went unmatched. Looking upwards, Jaune felt his breath catch in his throat.

' _Glorious. Beautiful. Strong.'_

As her hair lit up and began raising in the air behind her, he watched as her eyes were filled with that same crimson as it leaked off. Almost as though she was staring into his soul, Raven reached down placing her hands against his forehead, and everything changed.

Every sense became amplified, every colour became more crisp, gaining another shade. His muscles felt looser, yet more powerful at the same time, and he was filled with warmth which radiated from within, in pulses of energy.

He could _feel_ it. He could _feel_ his soul resonating in time with hers.

Jaune suddenly felt as though this was much more intimate than he was lead to believe.

As Jaune felt his entire being filled with power, and his entire soul feel more complete, Jaune knew that soon everything would change. Whether he liked it or not, something would be happening _now_ , which would change his world forever.

It started a few seconds later, in the form of a speech of sorts.

"You know Jaune, I get rather lonely." Raven said, her long crimson and black hair draped over her chest. Spilling over her skin, it continued until it was nearly touching his chest. "I once had a lover… I believe as though I need another one."

His mind went haywire before he reigned it all back in. What did she just say?

"Before, I simply wanted a child. To ensure that my genes, the genes of the strongest would be passed down, and be able to be used to create more strong people." Raven said before licking her lips sexilly and looking down at him. "However, she turned out a disappointment. While she carries the potential to still carry my genes, she no longer can be strong, something truly to be proud of."

He gulped. What was she talking about? Genes? Lovers? But most importantly… "Why are you telling me this?"

Raven ground herself against him, her cloth covered nether region rubbing against his as it caused tingles to spread around his body. Looking down at him, she slowly leaned down, closer and closer until her soft breasts were pressing against his chest and until their lips were barely a centimeter apart.

"Because I've chosen you, the strongest, to be mine."

Her hot breath washed across his mouth before soon he was entirely enveloped by her lips. Pressing deeply against him, she moaned sucking on his upper lip even as he regained control of his mind and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Using the small of her back and pushing her body closer towards his own even as he opened his mouth a bit, Jaune could feel Raven slide out her velvety tongue and run it along his teeth. Shivering on the contact, he opened more moving his own tongue forwards to clash with hers in an appropriately epic battle of dominance.

From either the lack or recent experience, or perhaps from the fact that Jaune was simply younger and more spritely, Raven felt herself beginning to lose as he battled her back into her own mouth. Cleaning her out in a way which was used on only very few, very select girls for practicing this exact moment, Jaune moaned as she ground her bucked her hips slightly against his.

Taking one arm off her waist and putting it behind him, he broke off for a brief second before forcing himself to sit up, with Raven straddling his lap, legs going out behind him and wrapping around his midriff.

Diving back in, Jaune let out a moan of pleasure as she began grinding herself against him, now full time. Reaching his hands down and taking two handfuls of her perfect bottom, Jaune gave them a nice squeeze, feeling the soft flesh spill through his fingers.

So they went on, for minutes, until eventually Raven drew back from her grinding, and Jaune looked at her, now only a few inches away but it felt like longer. Still holding onto her ass, he gave it a couple squeezes before she smiled and looked at him, a small bit of hair stuck to her forehead.

"My my, someone is getting rather excited." She said before sticking out her tongue at him and moving back off his lap, being sure to grind her nether regions against his now rather sizable tent.

Missing her warmth already, but knowing there would be _far_ more coming soon, Jaune smiled a guilty smile. "What can I say? I enjoy this, you enjoy this, what's not to get excited about?"

She nodded at that, even as she transitioned onto her knees and began crawling her way back up the bed towards him. Letting him get a view of her extremely sizable cleavage, and the swaying movements of the glorious D-cups, Raven licked her lips before laughing. "Just lie back and enjoy the ride pupil."

Lying back with an excited tingle running down his spine, Jaune closed his eyes before feeling two hot hands reach up and grab ahold of belt. Unbuckling it in what _had_ to be a practiced gesture, she pulled down his slacks before eventually working them off his ankles.

Grinning up at him once he looked down his chest to see what she was doing, she simply reached forwards getting her soft hands underneath the waistband of his boxers. Pulling them down and exposing his long erect length, Raven licked her lips and looked on, the hunger in her eyes distinct.

"Don't mind if I do."

Wrapping one of her hands around the base of the shaft, she gave it a few gently pumps making him groan before she continued the handjob, generally picking up speed. Running her thumb over the tip, she came down looking upwards at him before delivering a kiss to the top and cupping her lips around it.

Swirling her tongue around the top like it was a popsicle, she opened up her mouth until eventually she was taking him all the way. Pumping her head down onto his length several times, she seemed to just give it a trial run before surprising him and slamming her head down onto it at full strength.

Ramming her head down, and face fucking herself on his meat, Raven could feel the tip of his cock touching against the back of her throat even as her tongue slathered around what it could. Moaning pleasurably, Jaune reached one of his hands down before grabbing ahold of that dark red and black hair and pushing her down even further.

Eyes rolling back as he began thrusting his hips upwards, she inhaled his length like a human vacuum cleaner combined with a glove too tight. The wet and soft feeling of her throat around his dick was the greatest experience of his life, and she just continued deepthroating him even as he forcibly made her choke on it.

Breaking off with a cough once she broke off for air, Raven looked upwards at him with a faint amount of drool running down her chin before she wiped it away and went back to work. Pumping around the shaft strongly, she moved her lips down and began sucking on his balls like they were icecubes, moving them from cheek to cheek and licking them in their entirety.

Stopping with her treatment, Raven stood on the bed over him, and he could see the juices running down her thighs. Reaching up and taking the straps of her dress into her hands, she run them off her shoulders, before pulling down the front of her dress, and lifting up bottom.

Hunching the dress over her hips, Raven exposed most of her skin in it's entirety. Her long perfectly white legs were totally there for his viewing pleasure, and her o-so-glorious funbags were proudly displayed without any trace of a bra.

Going back down on him, Raven took her breasts in her hands for a few seconds, rotating them much to his delight, before feeling up her nipples and pressing the shaft of his member against the inside. Wrapping the soft fleshy pillows around him, Raven grabbed onto her boobs and stroked them up and down the shaft.

With increasing speed, Raven continued pumping her breasts along his dick, letting them go with a flesh smacking sound as he participated and smacked his hips upwards. Feeling his tip hit against her chin, Raven tilted her head and swallowed the tip the next time it came around, keeping it there to swirl around with her tongue even as the pumping continued.

Slamming his hips upwards, Jaune continued as she rampantly slammed her breasts down against his pelvis, taking in his length deep into her throat as she pressed them all the way deep.

Taking him in as far as she could go, she fought her gag reflex before continuing onwards, giving him a boob-job and a blow-job at the same time as he exalted to nirvana. Just as he was about to finish, she pulled off with an audible 'pop' leaving his twitching dick behind.

"I think it's about time for the main event."

Crawling towards him, she turned around and bent forwards, leaving him with a perfect view of her heart shaped backside. Moving onto his knees, Jaune reached forwards and grasped them in his hands, giving them a small smack before doing again, but this time harder. "You like it when I hit you? Huh?"

Grabbing handfuls of her ass and squeezing and fondling as she wriggled at him, Jaune smirked. Moving one hand down, he gently rubbed her pussy through the fabric of her still on lingerie.

Rubbing her until she was moaning, Jaune eventually hooked his fingers around the top of her underwear and pulled it all the way down to her ankles. While he was busy tossing it in some random direction in the room, Jaune hadn't noticed Raven's hand sneak back and spread her lower lips apart at him invitingly.

Turning back, he was greeted with a laugh and a finger dipping into herself as Raven moaned again. "Let's get on with it shall we?"

Lining himself up, Jaune reached up grabbing her hips and briefly considered whispering sweet nothings of some kind before thinking 'screw it' and doing just so. Ramming himself into her already sopping wet cunt, Jaune felt it all envelop his length like it was made for him, before he moaned and began pumping forwards.

Hearing her moan in pent up sexual frustration, Jaune gripped onto her hips tighter slamming forwards harder. Feeling himself slam into the depths of her womanhood, he felt the velvety walls of her clamp onto his cock filling him with pleasure.

"Oh god! It's been so long since someone's filled me up this much!" Raven screamed, her voice filling the tent as she moaned and whimpered. Using her expert him control, she moved her quim in circles even as he slammed into her, making him melt inside.

Moving his hands down from her hips and grabbing her ass, Jaune squeezed it roughly making her scream in ecstasy again before he smacked it on one side, and moved to the other repeating it. The sound of harsh smacking resounded through as it filled the tent completely and it came from both his hands and his hips as he rammed into her from behind.

Leaving the final angry red handprint on her with a moan, Jaune hunched over her back, pressing himself against her as he moved his hands upwards to grab her tits. Stopping their previous swinging motion, Jaune continued pounding into her roughly before rotating her boobage and playing with her nipples.

Feeling her clench around him, he knew they only had so long.

Giving her boobs a final great fondle, Jaune smacked her ass again making her yelp before he reached upwards and grabbed a fistful of her hair, continuing his rapid smacking motions. Yanking her head up as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out, Jaune smacked her ass again with his other hand making her voluptuous ass jiggle.

"You love it when I hit you don't you you dirty whore?" He asked getting a moan before he smacked her ass again getting a pleasurable noise. "Huh? Answer me!"

"Fuck! Oh my god yes!" She screamed, slamming herself back against him harder as he filled her up completely with his length. Ramming against her cervix and pressing towards the back of her womb, Jaune continued slamming deeply into her pussy. "I fucking love it when you dominate me! Do it! BE THE ALPHA AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Smacking into her more, Jaune continued before letting go of her hair and letting her head drop, even as she screamed and her sopping wetness clenched around his member, taking him with her into an orgasm as he filled her depths with cum.

Collapsing forwards onto the bed, Raven drooled onto the sheets before picking herself up and looking at him as he came forwards again with an eyebrow raised. "Continue?"

A few seconds later when she finished ripping what remained of his shirt, and what remained of her dress off, Jaune was once more smacking his hips into her with all of his might. With his hands around her ankles and Raven on her back, Jaune pumped into her in the deepest way possible.

Watching her tits hypnotically bounce as he rammed into her, and made her body jump with his movements, Jaune reached up, letting go of her ankles making her scream in ecstasy again before he grabbed onto her bouncing boobs. Grabbing them and rotating them with his ministrations as he continued pounding into her, he heard her moan again and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Raven screamed before he took her nipple into his mouth, gently pulling at it with his teeth before she threw her head backwards as her eyes rolled back in the same smaller motion. "You're so good at this oh my god! So much better than my old lo-"

She was cut off mid sentence by him as he captured his lips and continued pounding into her, making the make out sloppy but still passion filled as the battled. Ramming his cock deep past her cervix again, Jaune felt her break off and let out a long extremely loud moan as she came, and he pumped more semen into her depths.

Pulling out after what could've only been a minute of complete greatness, Jaune watched as it spilled out of her pussy and into the sheets, staining them partially white with their combined liquids.

Lifting her up, Jaune put her onto his lap while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, grinding his aura-enhanced and still erect member against her clit. Moaning into their kiss, she reached down with one hand to take his member, and after giving it a few pumps, she put it inside her again.

Shivering at the amazing sensation of her burning hot and tight pussy around his most important organ, Jaune bucked up into her before she started jumping up and down on his dick. Slamming her hips down onto his with a loud smacking noise of flesh, Raven could feel herself feeling so totally full and fulfilled in ways she hasn't felt in years.

"Fill me up! Please Jaune! I want strong kids! I want the greatest best kids in fucking existence!" Moaning again, she reached one hand up and bit on a knuckle to stop from waking the other clan-members. Slamming particularly hard upwards into her down motion, Jaune felt her shudder around his cock.

"I'll fill you up Raven! I'll make you addicted to me! You belong to me!" He said as he continued slamming upwards into her, meeting her falling motion in the middle each time making her legs shake with pleasure.

"YES! FUCK ME!" Raven screamed, continuing as she felt all of her muscles contract around his length. Arching her back in ways as her tongue slipped out of her mouth, she got it back in to continue screaming. "FILL ME UP WITH YOUR COCK LIKE THE SLUT I AM!"

Seeing her totally sex addicted face, with the rolled back eyes and drooling tongue hanging out and all, Jaune slammed upwards breaching into her womb, the same place her daughter had come out of however years previous.

"PAINT MY INSIDES WHITE WITH YOUR CUM!" She screamed as she rode him as hard as possible, as he filled every part of her being. Never before had she felt so whole and loved! "I'LL HAVE YOUR KIDS! JUST FUCK ME! NOW AND FOREVER!"

Grunting as he unloaded his load into her, Jaune felt his cock pulse with his white baby batter as it pumped into her convulsing and twitching cunt. Reaching down, he gently rubbed her clit, making her feel on absolute cloud nine before curling up against his chest with a smile on her face.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Jaune looked down blinking groggily. Seeing a head of black and red hair, Jaune smiled pressing his nose into it. Smelling her natural scent, Jaune took it all in before pulling the covers up over them further.

Wrapping one hand over her waist placing it against her toned stomach, Jaune reached the other one around the grope one of her boobs. Really, he shouldn't be disturbing her sleep that much, but they were just so soft!

Hearing a purr, Jaune looked down to see her breathing now much more awake. Yawning, she reached one hand backwards cupping his face before turning and placing a kiss on his lips. "I was wondering when you'd be awake, you sexy beast."

Jaune laughed at that, pulling her closer once she had fully turned her bombshell body towards him. Holding onto her ass as she entwined her legs in his, Jaune looked down into her red eyes.

"We could do some more now…" Tracing his hand from her behind and in between her legs, Jaune gently brushed his fingers over the opening getting her to delightfully shiver in his arms.

"That would be fantastic."

Sitting upwards, Jaune watched as Raven's beautiful and amazing body straddled his waist and she leant down and kissed him. Not this time filled with entirely sex fueled passion, but with love instead. Something he gladly returned with as much fervor, as the slipped their tongue together.

Breaking apart a few minutes later, breathing laboured, Raven looked down into his deeper cobalt eyes. "While my genes would be totally passed down between us, and without a doubt give extremely… _Perfect_ , children for the new age, I had an idea."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but quickly forgot his confusion as he imagined her pregnant, and begging for his cock. Shaking his head, be broke out of the thought before looking up into her eyes and grabbing onto her ass, running his hands over it.

"Whatever you suggest, I'm all for it my lovely bird." He said, purring into it even as he placed his face into her cleavage. Enjoying the lovely sensation of those marshmallow tits against his face. "Anything you suggest would be in our best interests, I know."

Raven took her hands and ran them through his hair, pushing him deeper into her cleavage. "I think that to ensure that my genes live on, we should find my daughter, and include her in this."

Huh, Jaune was right.

Anything she suggested _would_ be in their best interest!

* * *

 **~o0o~ When Life Gives You Lemons ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Wow, wrote two thousand more words of smut than I was planning today. I did _not_ think that would happen, but I'm very glad with how it turned out, and I can only hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long delay, I've been stuck on this for a while.

Now that I realized that it doesn't matter what I _really_ put here because of my Archive Of Our Own account for backup, I think writing this will be much easier.

Anyways, next up is Yang/Raven x Jaune. That'll be cool. After that, according to the poll, is Jaune's mother, Jennifer Arc, or Summer Rose, and then Ruby. Anyways, have a great night ladies and gents!

-DragonManMax


	4. Chapter 4

_**~'I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum.'~**_

 _ **~ 'Warning, there will be smut in here. Seriously, this is a smut story.' ~**_

 **~"This chapter is between Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao-Long and Raven Branwen."~**

 **Note:** Well, here we are. It's taken me far too long, and for that I'm sorry. I think that it's the fact that I have to stick to who was chosen by the polls for writing… So I might just start doing whoever I want whenever I want instead, to keep me from getting stuck. Not sure when I'll update next, but I'm going to try more often.

Might go back, add some more smut to the Kali and Blake universe in a bit. Since I can then do Illia, and Sienna Khan. So, that would be interesting right? At least, I think it would be. One more hot milf, then Illia eh?

Besides, the faunus are hot as hell.

Anyways, let's get going with this Yang smut shall we? Might do a chapter with Vernal later...

* * *

 **When Life Gives You Lemons**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Jaune downed another drink with a smile, the liquid burning as it passed through his throat. Eyes watering for a brief moment before he wiped the moisture away with his sleeve, he heard a lovely laugh from the girl in front of him.

"You can't be serious!" She said, her blonde hair shining under the strobe lights before she brushed it away with a smile. Leaning forwards, the girl filled her shot glass while inadvertently flashing him a bit of her cleavage.

"But I am though! I swear, my friends sometimes are just the worst." Jaune said getting a pat on the arm before he looked down at the girl he was now so joyously sharing drinks with.

She was blonde, with lustrous long hair running down her shoulders until coming to rest at the small of her back. Matched with a gorgeous face, small enhancements with makeup, and stunning lilac eyes, she was amazing.

That wasn't mentioning her humorous as well as cheerful personality, or her amazing hourglass figure and all natural breasts.

Her name, was Yang Xiao-Long. Daughter of Raven Branwen, Jaune's current girlfriend.

Of course, Jaune and Yang were the same age, which was sure to make things awkward one day, should Yang ever find her mother and wonder why her new 'Dad' is the same age. Thus, he'd set out to find her, with Raven's permission and blessing.

He was there to ensure that she was safe, strong, and maybe in the need for some satisfaction.

Eventually what would happen, is Jaune would take her to meet Raven. From then, there would be some sort of emotional reunion or something, and they would all live together in a sweet, sweet semi-incestuous love triangle!

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Surely someone like you couldn't just be in a bar for vagabonds and criminals for no reason." He said, generally leaning back a bit. The chair was nice. "Ah… I still remember the day I saw you here."

Yang shrugged, her shoulders moving her hair a bit.

"I was looking for information, and figured this was as good of a place to look as any! But don't worry, I think I can take care of myself!" Yang said with a laugh to end as she punched him in the arm. It was a friendly gesture, which also emphasised just how well she could defend herself.

That punch hurt.

"Good. I don't know how my conscience would handle someone as amazing as you getting hurt." Jaune said with a wink before getting a small blush back from one of the only other blondes in the room.

"Right back at ya ladykiller." She said, previous confidence restored before downing another drink for herself. Tugging on his sleeve, Yang made some suggestive eyebrow movements in the direction of the door.

"Care to go for a walk with me?" Yang said with a mischievous smile. "Can't have little 'ol me getting hurt now can we? I hear there's all kinds of unsavory characters around these parts!"

"Only if we're taking a walk to a hotel." Jaune said with a smile, getting her to raise an eyebrow.

He's known her for around three weeks now, and they've made this their general watering hole. It was only a matter of time before things kicked into a higher gear. They knew each other, hopes and dreams, facts, and generally seemed to be good friends.

Most one night stands knew far less about each other.

Really, this wasn't all too bad. Almost like they were dating really.

"Someone's confident." She said, patting him on the arm before grabbing his hand and tugging him away from the small set of chairs they'd been sitting at. Feeling her very soft yet strong hand tugging along his more calloused sword using ones, Jaune raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Is that a no?" He asked even as she laughed, tugging them across the dance floor and towards the exit.

* * *

Moments after paying for the room, the two of them made their way up the hotel to their room. Stopping outside the door, Jaune let her open it before following in close behind.

Turning, Yang tossed the key card onto the small coffee table before moving into his space. Wrapping her arms around his chest as he moved his arms down around her waist, Yang stood up onto her toes pressing her lips against his in hot passion.

Moaning into the hot impassioned kiss, Jaune returned the passion with as much force and emotion. Running his hands up and down her back as they steadily moved towards the bed, Jaune felt her move her hands up to his neck.

Guiding him deeper into it as she ran her tongue over his teeth, Yang pulled him closer before they tripped stumbling onto the bed. Now on top of Yang, Jaune heard her giggle as they broke off before going at it again. Moving his hands up now, Jaune guided his hands to her breasts, feeling them through the clubbing clothing.

Rotating the soft orbs of warm flesh under his palms, before kneading into them like dough with his fingers, Jaune heard her mewl into his mouth in pleasure. Thrusting his tongue into her open mouth which she accepted gladly, Jaune licked the entire inside, bringing her to new levels of pleasure from that act alone.

Grinding her lower body against Jaune, who lay over her, Yang reached one hand down to stroke the growing bulge in his pants, even as one of her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Gently pushing her clothes off of her breasts, Jaune let them free to the world, the glorious double D's coming to light in the hotel room as they continued their impassioned makeout session.

Running his fingers over the perfect pink nipples standing firm, Jaune felt her shudder underneath his touch before breaking off from the kiss. Leaving a small trail of saliva left in between them, Jaune panted as Yang did, her chest rising and falling with the action.

"You're pretty good at this lady killer." Yang said, before patting his arm.

Tilting his head to the side in a brief nod, Jaune smiled down at her. "What can I say, I've had a bit of practice from a very eager teacher."

Flipping them over, Yang straddled his waist before moving down, rubbing her hands over his crotch. "Yeah? Well, while I may not have had a teacher, I like to think I'm pretty good at this too."

Unbuckling his belt with some proficiency, Yang tugged down the zipper before tugging down his pants as well as underwear. His length popped out a mere moment later, smacking against her forehead, with a fleshy slapping noise as her eyes widened.

"Jeez! Where have you been keeping that thing?" Yang said, wrapping one hand around the base as she began some slow pumps with her hand. Nuzzling her face against it, before licking around the top, Yang got an answer a second later as Jaune put his head back in ecstacy.

"In its own special sheath."

"Mmmmm." Licking up the sides of his cock, as she pumped the base of it in a steadily increasing pace, Yang moved some hair out of her face. Taking over that job for her, Jaune gently gathered the strands of silky blonde hair away from the front before she moved her face further towards his cock, taking him in.

Swirling her tongue around it, Yang began bobbing her head as Jaune let out a moan. Brushing the hair away, and putting his hands on the back of his head to encourage her, Jaune felt Yang's tongue curling around and licking all the way up and down his shaft with every bob of her head.

"Oh fuck Yang that's so good!"

Humming, even as she took his length deeper down her throat, bringing him to new levels of pleasure before she looked up at him, lilac eyes centering on his own before she winked, and licked all the way back up to the top again.

Letting herself off with a wet pop, Yang looked up at him before putting her hands under her breasts and bouncing them upwards a bit. "Like them?"

"I like what they're attached to a bit more, but I can admit; they're not bad." Jaune said getting a wink back before she bent over again wrapping her pillowy soft breasts around his cock. Feeling her softly squeezing him in between those beautiful boobs of hers, Jaune looked down before she started rubbing them up and down his shaft.

Increasing her pace, she let the silky smooth skin of her knockers press against his length making him moan in pleasure. Squeezing harder against him, Yang let herself rush her tits rampantly up and down his length before leaning forwards and suckling against the top of his manhood.

Bucking his hips upwards, Jaune arched his back as he began humping upwards into her mouth, the pillowy breasts against the sides of his cock rushing up and down. The titjob was certainly making this worth it, and as his length went further and further down Yang's throat, it keep getting better.

Hot and tight around him, her throat was a heavenly sleeve sucking down on him with more and more passion. Slurping around it as she sucked every inch she could, Yang started bobbing her head further to catch every bit of it not being given the heavenly tit-job.

Putting his hands to the back of her head, Jaune started pushing her down while he moved his hips up and she continued working his shaft with her boobs. Looking up at him once more, Yang increased the pace as fast as they could go before breaking off and driving his length totally down her throat, deepthroating his cock as far as she could go without gagging.

Throwing his head back against the mattress as he groaned in climatic release, Jaune felt his spunk flood out of his cock and down Yang's spongy throat. Hearing several gulps before there was a coughing, he looked at her from in between his legs.

Still spraying a bit of cum, his cock painted her chest and face a bit pearly white before Yang erotically cleaned up what landed on her, licking it off her fingers before swallowing it all, much to his enjoyment.

"Mmm. Thanks for the meal." She said before crawling onto him. Reaching his hands down, Jaune hooked his fingers into her miniskirt before she giggled. Taking her hands and putting them against his, Yang pulled down her skirt and in succession the black lacy underwear with him, before stripping out of the rest of her clothes.

Of course, this was all done as she was straddling his waist, meaning he got quite the show of her amazing body. Tone and tan, it was an impressive and yet undeniably feminine physique which greeted him.

Grinding her nether regions against his now steel hard cock, Yang grinned down at him before reaching down and taking ahold of it carefully. Pumping it softly with her hand a few times, while lining up his tip against her almost burning hot love tunnel, she looked down at him before slumping down onto his cock.

Letting out a moan, Yang arched her back while Jaune felt himself enter her wet pussy, his cock enveloped in her velvety soft walls and the tight feeling of her muscles constricting around him. Reaching upwards, he grabbed ahold of her breasts before shoving his hips upwards.

Bending slightly as he kneaded her nipples and breasts, Yang put her hands on his chest, before starting on her riding of Jaune. Panting, her dropped onto his length, taking him in as deep as he could go so that he was pushing against the entrance of her womb.

"Aaauh!" Ramming his hips upwards sharmly, Jaune started pounding himself upwards harder into her tight snatch. Moaning, Yang threw her head back as she writhed on top of him, bouncing atop of his dick over and over again.

Squeezing her nipples and getting an elated moan from her, Jaune continued slamming his hips upwards. Bouncing atop of him, her ass came into contact with him, the soft flesh bouncing and shaking as she put her hands onto his chest again, driving himself deeper into her.

Letting go of her breasts, Jaune reached up and grabbed onto her waist as the glorious boobs bounced wildly.

Pulling Yang down further, Jaune angled his thrusts further into her core as he let out an ecstatic moan. Gyrating her hips, Yang swirled his cock around in side of her as her tongue came out, and a slight amount of drool ran down her chin.

"Huuuuuuuuuaaaaa!" She let out a deep moan as her back arched and he let her take a brief second long break as Yang simply sat there with his dick inside her. Bucking upwards slightly as she moaned again, Jaune felt her start bouncing again before he put his hands onto her hips.

"Oh yeah!"

Rampantly thrusting upwards, Jaune felt his dick totally enveloped by Yang's hot and wet insides as her juices slid down his pole. Reaching back, he grabbed onto her ass before pulling her onto him further.

"Oh my god it feels so good!" Screaming, Yang's hands came down around her own breasts before she started kneading them in front of him. Groping her as he drove his hips upwards faster and faster, Jaune felt her walls tightly constricting on him before he squeezed her ass tightly.

"Oh fuck Yang!" Thrusting himself into her, Jaune felt his tip prodding against the back of her core. Letting the slick hotness of her pussy envelope his member, Jaune rammed upwards before pulling her downwards.

"Can I-" He was about to ask before she continued slamming herself down onto him, deeper and deeper as she moaned breathily. Rubbing her breasts some more, Yang's back arched before her walls closed onto his with a wordless gasp.

"Fuck yes!" She said, tongue lolling out as she felt herself up, reaching one hand to finger her clit as he continued his treatment to her ass and fiery hot pussy. "Please come inside Jaune! Oh! I want it _sooo_ bad!"

Giving an almighty grunt as he came, Jaune's cock throbbed and twitched as it shot into her, filling her to the brim with his cum. The feeling was too much for Yang, and her velvety walls clenched onto his tool before she arched her back, coming on top of him.

Milking his throbbing dick for all that sweet spunk that was shooting out, her pussy squelched as it took it in, more and more filling her to the brim. Moaning as he reached upwards and started kneading her tits, Jaune continued like that for a while longer, as she continued squeezing onto him and he continued throbbing inside of her.

They both rode out their orgasms with heavy breathing as they were filled with pleasure, before Yang came off of it, slouching down onto his chest. Disattaching herself, Yang let the left over spunk flow out of her before curling up to his chest.

"Wow." She said with breathless almost wistful voice. "You're really good at that."

He grinned back at her, running his hands through her beautiful long blonde hair. Letting it flow through his fingers like silk, he let it fall back to her neck. "Thanks. You're good at everything. D-"

"I'm fun, not irresponsible Jaune." Yang said, pressing her breasts against his side as they made their way to the pillows on the bed. Reclining back onto it, Jaune let Yang cuddle up to him as he rubbed her back gently. "Of course I used birth control."

He hummed quietly, leaning back onto the nice pillows with his legs resting against the top of the duvet. "So, what does this make us Yang?"

She shrugged, he movement moving her upper body but he wasn't paying attention. Jaune was looking straight into her lilac eyes, looking for anything. "I'm not sure Jaune. But I think I know where we can properly start."

Leaning forwards and closing her eyes, Yang left a sweet peck on his lips, the softness lingering even as she pulled back from him, smiling before pushing her head into the crook of his neck.

He put his chin on top of her head, over her soft hair as he wrapped his arms around her and put a blanket onto them. They sat there like that for a while, before they both drifted off to sleep.

There would be a very, very frisky morning ahead of them after all.

* * *

The motorcycle tore across the desert with a mighty roar as it shifted gears once more. Cranking it up a notch, a hand ripped back on the throttle, letting them fly forwards even faster than before, as the wind tugged at their clothes and hair.

It may have been guzzling gasoline like a truck, but it was worth it. Making fantastic time, Jaune moved his head up slightly, attempting to blow some of Yang's hair out of his face. He would've used his hands, but that would've meant that he'd be letting go of her waist at around two hundred and fifty kilometers an hour, something which certainly would not be good for his health.

Though, neither was all that glorious hair in his face!

Sighing, Jaune wrapped his arms around Yang's waist slightly tighter, feeling how fit she was underneath her clothing. He knew she had abs, but damn. Sometimes they felt better than his!

N-Not that he ever felt himself of course… At least, not in _that_ way.

Looking past her shoulder as she hunched over the controls, Jaune tried to stop focussing on her sexy ass pressing against his pelvis, so that he could instead see if they were heading in the correct direction.

Which, yes, they were!

Coming into view a few seconds later, a great city of tents arose from the sand. They appeared in their entirety, the bright colours and unique styles clashing against the blue sky, and creating a not quite scenic view of the Vacuan desert.

Of course, to Jaune it was the third greatest view in the world. It was his home.

Creating a shield of aura over his eyes to stop the whirling sand from getting into them, Jaune squinted slightly before tapping Yang's stomach twice. Responding accordingly, she continued at the same pace, knowing that they had found what they were looking for.

Or at least, what he had been wanting to return to for some time now.

Riding into the camp, the one huntress and her boyfriend arrived with no shortage of strange looks from the inhabitants. Eventually seeing that the person slowly cruising in between the tents was Jaune, they returned to their own business, not paying them much mind.

Eventually coming to a stop outside of a massive red tent the pair lowered their legs allowing them to stand there as Yang clicked off the engine. Letting go of Yang's waist as he got off of the bike, Jaune took a second to wink at her as she looked on, slightly uncertain.

"Ready? You've waited a long time for this Yang. Your mother _really_ wants to meet you." He said, patting her shoulder as she took in a deep breath, breasts swelling with the movement.

"Yeah… I think I'm good." She said, before looking back at him. "Thanks for bringing me here by the way. I would've never gotten here by myself."

"No problem." Jaune said with a shrug. Stepping forwards, he lifted the tent flap without knocking. Taking one last look at the bike, he figured nobody would steal it. Not if it was outside of Raven's tent.

Following in one of his girlfriends, Jaune looked around Raven's tent, taking in the smell. Yup, everything was the same as it was when he'd left it a couple of months ago. "Hello? Raven?"

"Ah, Jaune…" Came a voice from behind a room divider. Hearing Raven, he took Yang's hand as he guided her over to the other side, where Raven sat waiting for them.

She was in her usual short cut dress, the crimson red standing out against her smooth white skin. Standing up with some haste, the sexy woman that was Jaune's _other_ girlfriend waved one hand to the side, gesturing to Vernal.

"You can leave Vernal, we'll continue our talk later." Raven said, watching as Jaune's fellow clan mate and friend left the tent. Turning to her daughter, that very one he hasn't seen in years, Raven took her in.

No… They took each other in.

Watching the exchange made Jaune uncomfortable, but he knew it was necessary. He could see Yang's eyes roaming over her mother's body, and he knew she would be listing down and noting similarities, as well as differences. He _knew_ that she was analyzing Raven's voice for similar speech patterns, _anything_ that could show they were the same.

The similarities certainly were plentiful, though the differences were also there.

Raven and Yang's hairstyles were nearly the same, the only difference being the colour of Raven's hair. Hers was a deep red and black, whereas Yang was almost the opposite, at a bright yellow with some orange.

Their figures were similar also… The same legs he's come to adore on both of them was mirrored in the other, and the amazing breasts he's done god knows what to were also basically mirrored… Though, Yang looked nearly an inch bigger for what it was worth.

Personality wise they were similar too, though it was unlikely either of them would ever admit it. Yang, like her mother was wild, and passionate, not to mention unbelievably protective, and temperamental. Raven, like her daughter, was fun loving, confident, independent and unbelievably strong.

Both of them were absolutely fantastic.

"I-I.." Yang's mouth moved but no words came out, her mouth opening and closing as she stood there, fight tightening as her eyes watered. Looking straight up at her mother, Yang's eyes flashed red for a second, as her hair glowed in the shadow of the tent.

Raven took a step forwards, saying no words.

"Yang…" It started. The first _real_ words to be said towards her daughter in god knows how long. Raven's hands dropped to her sides, unbuckling the blade at her hip before she let it fall onto the rugs.

Then there was another step forwards.

"W-Why did you leave?" The daughter asked, her hair shimmering down to the ends as it glowed, radiating slight heat in the already warm tent. "You could've stayed, or said something, o-or…"

The last step was taken, leaving the duo less than a foot apart before Raven raised her arms and wrapped them around her daughter, pulling her close. Using the extra couple of inches that her heels granted her, she rested her chin on her daughter's head, leaving it there as her daughter broke down in her arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

It had been several months since then, and things were going better. Much better.

For all intents and purposes, Raven and Yang were now on friendlier terms. Healing has been done, talks have been had, reasons explained. The entire world, the evil of it, the good of it, had been laid out in front of Yang by Raven, with Jaune there to see it all.

He knew about Salem, about how she was chasing the relics, and the maidens.

It had come to a surprise that Raven was the Spring Maiden, and Yang had certainly not fared much better than he. Already skeptical about that entire story, it had taken a real show of Raven's power to convince her that yes, magic was indeed real.

Now that it was sorted out however?

Things were going well. Yang has now established some real trust between herself and her mother, and knew that Raven had left only to protect the daughter she loved. It wasn't done out of hatred, or disgust, or anything of the sort.

It had been simple, protective and motherly love.

Speaking of motherly love, Jaune was getting plenty of that from Yang's mother too. While finding time to make love was becoming more and more scarce, the two of them still found it indeed.

Like now. Except this time, there was a bit of an enjoyable twist in the mix.

A twist more specifically going by the name of 'Yang'.

There was an annoyed huff before Yang pushed her mother out of the way, grabbing onto his throbbing member with one of her powerful hands. Looking at her mother, she gave a few pumps up Jaune's shaft. "Mom! Jaune's mine today!"

Raven chuckled darkly even as Yang's silky smooth hand continued jerking off his cock before the MILF pushed her daughter away and smiled, moving some hair out of her own face. "Did I really? Well how about I just borrow him then?"

Letting her daughter huff there for a second, the older woman moved forwards, running both of her hands over his throbbing shaft. Raising her tits slightly, she winked at him.

"Like them?" She said before getting a little nod from Jaune and putting them around his cock. The soft pillowy flesh wrapped around his dick, enveloping it in the greatest set of pillows known to mankind. "I thought so."

Rubbing her breasts against his cock, she got a pleasurable moan from him before looking back at her daughter, the boob-job not stopping for an instant. "See this? This is how you _properly_ pleasure your man."

Yang watched on in silence as Raven continued, her boobs rubbing up and down his shaft, squeezing him in a soft pleasure unlike that of any other he's experienced. Putting his hands out, Jaune gently put them on her head, encouraging her to go faster, and faster she went.

But that wasn't it. Leaning forwards, Raven kissed up the top of his massive shaft for a second, before winking and swirling her tongue around the top of his cock with gusto. Sucking the tip of his shaft, Raven went down on it, her silky tongue running all along the top as her saliva ran down his poll, making it slick as her breasts bounced along it, rubbing against his skin.

The sounds of slapping flesh increased as the mother raised the pace again, her heavenly tits rushing along his dick and smacking into his waist, as he thrust upwards, driving his dick further into her mouth as she slobbered and sucked along the top of his cock.

Growing impatient at hearing him groaning in pleasure from the treatment her own mother was giving her, Yang went over, before looking Jaune in the eyes and stripping, her tank top coming off. Taking off the tight shorts and putting her perfect and beautiful pussy on display, Yang turned around for it, twerking a bit before smiling back at him seductively.

"You likey?" She said, sticking out her tongue while her mother did the same thing on his cock. Nodding again, Jaune watched her strut over, confident and amazing until she knelt down beside her already naked mother.

Gently nudging her mother with her shoulder, Yang managed to get the older woman to move before she herself nuzzled his cock, as Raven stopped in her ministrations for a moment. Moaning as her heavenly breasts were taken away, Jaune's cock went even harder as a second pair of breasts then enveloped his, the younger pair as well as the older pair working together to massage his cock tightly.

"Mmm, we'll do this together." Raven said, before running her tits over his dick, the flesh squeezing against his own, and her daughters in a tight and warm mess, also made wet by her previous sucking.

Tilting her head upwards, Yang captured the mouth of her mother much to her mother's surprise, before Raven allowed herself to be taken in by it,, exchanging in a passionate liplock with her daughter! Moaning as their combined breasts ran across his shaft, Jaune watched them making out in incestous lesbian love before they began sucking on each other's tongues, in an immensely hot display.

Feeling himself near his climax, Jaune looked towards them kissing as their breasts rampantly shifted across his shaft, bringing him to new heights. "Ah fuck!"

Cumming, Jaune spewed his white spunk onto their faces, but they appeared to not even notice, continuing with their display before turning to his erupting cock and moving their faces over the cumshot. Spraying onto their waiting faces, the white goop coated them with a pearly substance before the two removed their breasts from his cock, back to making out with one another.

Running her finger over Yang's face, Raven collected his semen before sticking it into Yang's mouth. Getting a pleasurable moan from her daughter, she collected more as Yang continued sucking his cum off of her mother's finger erotically.

Holding open her mouth so he could see it coating her tongue, Yang moved forwards before engaging in another sloshing lip lock with her mother, exchanging his cum in the process between them. Breaking off with a swallow, Yang kissed the rest off her mother's face with a pleased noise before swallowing again and turning back to Jaune.

Now fully hard again, Jaune gestured over to either two of them. "Who's first?"

Eagerly beating her mother into Jaune's arms, Yang stuck out her tongue in a bit of childish manner at her mother. "My turn first!"

Grinding up and down against her slit, Jaune felt her fiery pussy against his length. Feeling her breasts rubbing up against his face even as she straddled him in a sitting position, Jaune reached his hands behind placing them firmly onto her ass.

"As long as you call me _daddy_." Jaune said, groping her. Technically he was tribally married to her mother, so he _was_ her daddy.

"Yes _daddy_!~" Yang was cut off with her own sharp girlish moan as he drove himself all the way inside, already embedded to the hilt in her silky nether regions. Thrusting upwards, Jaune was pleased to her Yang's moans of pleasure rising as her cunt clenched onto his cock with a almost controlled precision.

Throwing her head back as she put her hands onto his shoulders, Yang bounced atop his lap, writhing pleasurably as he continued to fill her up completely. Squeezing her fleshy and hot ass, Jaune felt the skin spilling through his fingers as she let out another pleasurable moan.

Running her hand down her waist, Raven licked her lip seductively and with a sexual hunger. Her hand continued on it's path, as another snaked upwards towards her chest. Rubbing her fingers along her mound, she let out a pleasurable little gasp as another hand of her own grabbed a breast, kneading it and pulling onto the nipple.

Watching her daughter get fucked silly was _such_ a turn on.

Bouncing with a slapping noise of flesh as Yang's ass his his hips, she continued bouncing along him. Riding further upwards, she waited until he was nearly out before dropping all the way back down onto his length, the forceful impact driving pleasurable shivvers up her spine before Jaune latched his lips on one of her erect nipples.

"Auuuuuuuuuh! Yes daddy!" With her big breasts bouncing all over the place as she rode him silly, it was tough for him to remain latched on, but latched on he remained even as his thrusts from below ran across her walls. Her girlish moans continued echoing through the tent.

Squeezing down on him now tighter than a vice, Yang felt Jaune's hands move around from her ass to her waist, before he pulled her down deeper and harder than ever before. Thrusting himself into her core, the tip of his cock pressing against the very entrance of her cervix, Jaune let out a few pleasured moans himself!

Juices now running down his pole, Yang was going wild as her hair blazed, and her muscles were fueled by the passion of the sex. Falling further down, she found herself taking pleasure from the small amount of pain as he totally stretched out her pussy into the shape of his cock.

"Auuh! Daddy!" Yang screamed throwing her head back as her tongue slathered against her outer lip. She was cumming on him, and her pussy clenched onto him tighter than ever, like a fiery hot glove made for him before she continued, still feeling the hot waves of pleasure running over her. "Fuck yes! Fuck me harder Daddy!"

"Yes!" Jaune said, thrusting harder. God, her calling him daddy was hot as hell! Now basically at the jackhammer level, he was pounding into her so hard that he could see her boobs bouncing around like crazy. Pulling her down onto his shaft again, he moaned.

"Huh? Do you like that I'm stretching you out Yang?" He said before pounding upwards with as much vigor as he could give for a few seconds. Eyes rolling for those few seconds as she almost went comatose with pleasure, Yang's pupils might as well have been replaced with hearts.

"Fuck yes!" Screaming again as she continued thrusting herself down, Yang's hair started becoming hotter and hotter as it streamed wildy behind her rapidly bouncing form. "Fuck! I love it when you stretch me out daddy! I want to be in the shape of your cock! I want to be your personal cock sleeve!"

Thrusting upwards again with that same vigor which drover her so crazy before, Jaune rampantly thrust himself upwards totally turned on by her scream of devotion. Pulling her down again, Jaune decided to make it a bit better though.

"Cock sleeve isn't good enough Yang!" Jaune said before she got it and let his cock hit to her very core, breaching through the cervix slightly and into her womb. He knew it must've been a little painful, but she continued dropping herself on him totally unfazed. If anything, her body got hotter, and her pussy tighter as her eyes lit with passion.

"Fuck me so hard Jaune! Fuck me so I'm your personal cock sleeve! Your cum dumpster!" She screamed as his cock throbbed and Yang's pussy clenched onto his once more, milking him for the cum she it knew was about to be dumped in there.

Giving a mighty breath as he emptied his balls into her, Jaune held onto Yang's back as she arched back, her tongue hanging out as drool ran slightly down her chin. Pumping more and more of his batter into her, Jaune felt it start seeping out of her pussy as he drew out. The second it left, it was like a plug being pulled and more and more of his white stuff flowed out onto the bed.

Uncaring that he probably just got one of his two loved girlfriends pregnant with the huge amount of cum he just flooded her with, he turned to his other one who was moaning and breathing heavily already. Her fingers dipped in and out of her pussy with a fired passion, before she saw him coming and turned around, her backside raised in the air wiggling a bit for him.

"No… First you've got to clean me off." Jaune said, getting her to whine before she turned around, crawling onto her chest and moving in front of his still erect member. Reaching a hand upwards as she looked up at him with those big red eyes, Raven grinned.

Swirling her tongue around the tip, Raven cleaned that part before seeing his face and diving down onto it totally. Taking his cock deep down her throat, she slathered her tongue across every surface she could find, sucking off her daughter's juices combined with what was left over of his own spunk off of it.

Retracting off it a minute of bobbing and sucking later, Raven held her mouth open to dedicatedly show him what she'd collected before swallowing and turning around, sticking her rump in the air once more.

Reaching one of her hands down between her legs, Raven's fingers came over to hold her pussy apart for him invitingly. Wiggling, she looked back at him before winking. Smiling, Jaune ran his hands over her behind, rubbing the smooth and perfect skin in his palms before squeezing it and lining himself up.

Thrusting himself into the hot older woman who was and is his first love, Jaune felt her silky soft walls clenching around him already. Must've gotten _really_ turned on by him fucking her daughter eh?

Taking a moment to indulge himself in how soft and velvety her vaginal walls were, Jaune relaxed before feeling them clench on him, encouraging him to go harder and further. Looking down at Raven, he smacked her ass lightly.

"You want me to start thrusting?" Jaune said, before hitting her other ass cheek with an astounding jiggle and noise.

"Yes! Please!" Raven said, bouncing herself back on his cock to encourage him, before he grabbed on to her hips and started thrusting himself, entering his cock deep to the hilt every time.

Slapping his hips against hers at a steady pace, Jaune squeezed her ass once more getting a pleasurable moan as Raven continued being fucked doggy style. Pulling her against him slightly harder and deeper, Jaune reached forwards, grabbing onto her boobs from behind as she let out a sultry moan.

"Auuuu! That feels _so_ good Jaune!" She said, biting her lip as he rotated her firm and juicy tits in his hands, moving them around and playing with them from behind. "You always fill me up so much! I'm already your cock sleeve! So go at me harder!"

"Alright then!" Thrusting harder, Jaune's hands came to latch on firmly to her behind, thrusting deeper and deeper each time as Raven felt herself grow shorter and shorter of breath, releasing it out in those elated gasps as she did so.

Her mouth opened to take in more air, and she felt her tongue fall out, lolling against the side of her mouth as sher entire body continued bouncing against his thrusts. Slamming herself backwards against his oncoming thrusts, Raven felt her insides totally stir themselves up by him as Jaune continued going further and further.

Rushing his dick against her velvety walls, Jaune felt the slick surface clenching and unclenching as Raven moved and moaned, her body tightening just for him as he continued fucking her hard. Letting go of her breasts, Jaune let them continue their bouncing from his strong thrusts before he reached forwards.

Gathering some of her silky black hair in his hands, Jaune turned it into a ponytail before pulling her head back slightly. Greeted with a ahegao face as her tongue drooled out of her mouth and her eyes started rolling back into her head, Jaune pulled on it as he continued pounding into her from behind.

"What are you Raven?" He said as his hips continued smacking against hers, Raven's jiggly behind hitting against his pelvis over and over again as his cock drove further into her hot cunt. Pulling her back further, Jaune watched her get enough cognition back to answer him.

"I'm your cock sleeve! Yours and nobody else's! I love you Jaune! I'm totally yours!" She said, before he let go of her hair and slammed even further into her, putting his hands onto her ass and giving it a good squeeze as one of Raven's hands headed down to her clit. Rubbing it, she gasped again before Jaune felt her clench on him.

Groaning, he felt his member throb before his semen came spilling out into her. Pushed over the edge of her already near perpetual orgasmic state, Raven came _hard_ as his spunk went flooding into her insides, spilling out from the seems from where they were still connected.

Hunching over her back, Jaune pulled her close as she moved her head slightly, kissing him passionately even as mind numbing sensations of pleasure took hold of her body. She was more experienced than Yang, but still. It was near unbearable to think of anything but the pleasure at that moment.

Laying back on the bed, Jaune pulled Raven up his chest, pulling her close to him as her breasts pushed against his side. They were soft and warm globes of flesh, perfectly round with the most beautiful nipples you'd ever seen. Yang came a second later, crawling to his side as she snuggled into his other side.

Raven looked at her daughter with a smile. "Yang, I can say that I greatly approve in your choice of a boyfriend. He seems like a very nice boy, who seems to want nothing but the best for you."

Yang looked back at her mother with a pleased expression as one of her hands ran over Jaune's chest. "Thanks. I think he's a keeper… _I_ can say that I _greatly_ approve of your new choice for my daddy."

At that Raven preened slightly, her own hands running along Jaune's chest even as his spunk was still spilling out of her opening. "Thanks… He's a good one, probably the best.'

"We love you Jaune." They both said in sync before he looked at the two of them and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **~o0o~ When Life Gives You Lemons ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done. Here you go folks. It's been almost three months, but here it is. I got it all done, and I personally really enjoyed writing this. I should be getting chapters out more now that I think I know what's wrong. What'll probably end up happening is that I'll write more what I want, and remain on less of a schedule/plan.

Anyways, have a wonderful evening everyone!

-DragonManMax


End file.
